Neutralize
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: This is an alternative story about the events of Thor : The Dark World. This is a Thorki fanfiction. Loki is now in the Asgard cells after "the Avengers incident". Thor has to face his brother's madness and pain. This fanfiction contains expicit gay/sex scene.
1. Prologue

A Hirako Fieldwar fanfiction

_"In this place it seems like such a shame _

_Though it all looks different now _

_I know it's still the same _

_Everywhere I look you're all I see _

_Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be _

_Come on, tell me!" _

**NEUTRALIZE **

A _Thorki _fanfiction

"They are taking me now. And you follow _them_. You've always preferred to follow the other lights than my _Darkness_. Don't you, _brother_? Are you afraid of losing yourself, of your own drowning maybe. It is not in your nature. Doubts and fear, you let it all to your humans. You love them so much, that much. More than once, I've seen your arms bend under the wrath of humanity, when yours were not enough to bring peace. Will you turn your back for me? Will you even look at me? You came to our father on your knees. What would you do without him? I just can't bear those handcuffs. They are destroying me as they hurting me. That muzzle is holding my face... My jaw. I cannot smile anymore. _Somewhere_, deep, down in the depths of your overflowing heart...I know you may like it."

" You can still do _it_. Then stop walking. Show me your shoulders and show me your face, God of Thunder. Dare to ask me to enter inside the cell, when the time will come. We all know that you want to stay with me. I'm so rotten here in my illusions. _And this cradle of yours ... _"

" You are not even King."

The bright Asgardian weapons of the guards were threatening, sharpen blades. Light ripped the infinite night in the dungeons of the city. Each step echoed, slamming like a blade that tears the ground wave. The prisoner's hands were tied, finely blocked to his delicate neck. The paleness of his face was exquisite but his features were distorted by weariness. The color of his iris was gone, once so blue and green, so changing like a disenchanted moon.

Times were changing too.

And the King was running away from his throne before having a crown on his head.

There was a loud sound: the guardians stopped. Suddenly, we turned to the unchained man. It must be a monster, a dangerous madman. In reality, he was a God. A mad and dangerous God.

- Let him come inside. Treat him just like the way he is : _the son of Odin_.

His unique voice had reached him, into his ears. It was the man right under his eyes. His protruding musculature was covered by his golden hair. No hesitation. The moment had finally come: he turned towards him.

- Remove him this awful thing.

He reached his arm. Guards obeyed, because he was nothing but the heir of the throne ...

Just like that prisoner. They took the muzzle off. The thin lips of the strange captive were not dried yet. They were still glorious.

- _Loki_.

He raised his head. He was noble, despite the ties that held him, which prevented him from being himself. His malice was like a winter breeze. His dear brother was blown.

- Come in, I'm begging you. I do not want to throw you there.

- It seems like you're worried about me.

Loki was not smiling. He looked down.

- But I can recognize the truth and the lies for having mastered the lies all my life.

The guards did not move, they were frozen. Asgardien statues.

- So do not lie to me.

His voice crashed _him_.

There was a long silence. And nothing happened. Loki looked at him straight in the eyes. He stepped forward, his big black boots clattered the perfect marble floor. He passed next to his brother.

Thor couldn't say anything, his parted mouth was ready to respond. But what could he say?

"I do not want to leave you here. I can not trust you anymore, I will never trust you again : it is _over_. You're a living treason. I fear you, and you're my only fear. Somehow, I know you're satisfied. But what is satisfaction to you? Gold and the throne of Asgard? Being my equal ... Nothing is enough for you. you're greedy. Your greed will eventually devour me if I let you free. Penetrate these impassable doors. They are your grave. May you go out of here, one day. A whole new Loki. The one I couldn't help holding hands in mine, in my childhood. The one I cherished more than adventure. More than myself."

" Was it possible?"

Loki was now prisoner among the prisoners. A God in the dungeons.

- Leave me alone with him, Thor said softly.

They didn't move. Did they actually hear him?

- I SAID **LEAVE ME**.

Just like a lightning bolt near them they melted away with their long defensive weapons. Thor turned to them, watching them with the same cold and blue eyes. There was no joy, only sorrow he tried to hide. It was useless. The window was reformed on Loki. He was some kind of caged panther. This time, the _man _smiled.

- Why are you smiling? Are you happy, being here?

- _Stupid question, stupid answer._

He clasped his hands behind his back.

- I've never been this happy, brother.

Loki was motionless, slipping a finger under his chin.

- I'm wondering if I will stop that one day, considering you as my brother, since you're nothing more than a stranger.

- Do not say that. We grew up together. Our blood is the same, our mother, our father ...

- _Your father_, cut Loki turning his back.

- He trusted you. He should not have. You feel misunderstood, _right_? But it is you, the one who didn't understand.

- _Go away_. Let me some time, eternity to think about what I could do, if I was still free. What I could do with you.

He came very close to the glass. He gently raised his hands, as if to grasp Thor's fingers.

- For all the harm you've done to me, you leave me here.

- I do not want to leave you here.

Loki stared, unblinking. Without breathing.

- Then release me now.

He sat up slowly.

- We could give us this pleasure. Like before. If you release me ... We would return to where we left off. We would take what is unfinished. I can imagine it ... Night takes on a new meaning for you. You loved doing it at night. You loved to take care of me. You spent all your time there next to me. However about the little cries, or alerts, the Kingdom or throne. All that mattered to you ... Was me.

Loki closed his eyes.

- My body... And my soul. It was all yours.

Thor dared to look his face. It reminded him so many memories. His eyelids ... They trembled. Like when he used to take him, as if it were the last time.

- But you'll not, Loki ended, As ... _Your father did not ask. _And he will never.

This sadness in his voice shook Thor. He did not know if he would stay here, continue to talk to him. He noticed things were getting worse. A storm was in that cell. He wanted to enter, to reassure _him_. Like every time he saw this man. He thought of his fingers between his hair and the sheer bones of his brother. Hot drops once ran against his frail and strong body. It was whiter and delicious.

_An eternal snow..._

- I'll pray every day, I promise. And I will ask you once. If you want to get out of here, I beg you, do not try to escape. Otherwise ...

- You will kill me?

Thor nodded positively while Loki seemed amused.

- I would die to see it. But the day I'll get bored, there is a chance that I'll try. _In the meantime ..._

- You can not use your powers here.

Loki's eyes shone with disappointment.

- It was obvious.

He looked inside the room. It was small, clear. There were a few chairs and a small table. We had made some effort for him, and for the King he was. Poor demonstrations. He was reluctant to let his hatred explode yet, but he refused to give this pleasure to his brother who was still looking at him. He slowly sat, cross-legged.

Loki gently licked his lips before taking a deep breath.

- I would have loved some company.

- You should have thought about it earlier.

- You did found some company when father banished you.

He raised his eyebrows.

- I'll go mad here.

- Mother told me she would come here to see you.

- I do not care.

- Of course you want to see her.

Loki stroked a vase on the small table. It contained some liquid and an exquisite flower was here. His head full of petals seemed to cry.

- I...Do want to see you anymore.

- _Loki_.

In a fast moment, Loki seized the vase. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces against the fence and Thor had walked back, surprised.

_" And i'm starting to scare myself _

_You make this all go away _

_You make this all go way _

_I just want something _

_I just want something I can never have." _

Loki seemed so quiet. It was scary. His violent act had vanished, as if nothing had ever happened. He stared at his brother, his eye was burning.

- _Go away._

Thor stood there for several seconds. He turned his back, _finally_, while Loki looked at him, going away.

"You'll turn for me, of course."

"You've always returned to me."

But Thor continued to walk. He was walking like stuck a dream, just like all the illusions of Loki.

He could not see him anymore. _He was gone. _

The man fell on his knees. There was no sound, no colors, no life. He was blind and mute. _Ruins..._

"Come back."

"Do not come back."

Then, something happened.

The pathetic Loki crackled and his face was covered with green lights. Slowly, his arms melted away like smoke. Beyond the window, there was a guard. Beyond his mask, those two incredible eyes were twinkled. It was him, the One.

Loki, God of Mischief. Burdened with great purposes.

Loki looked inside the cell. It was empty now. They would notice he left...

"Too bad for you, my dear brother. But I am free and I would not have to think about all those terrible things... I do not know where to start ... Give me an idea. What would you do without me? Taking care of Midgard and your little land? You're from another sphere. Join mine. We will fight until the end of the world."

He moved his fingers. A clone had been materialized inside the room while he passed. The _clone _smiled mischievously as he walked the long corridors of the dungeons of Asgard.

_" His eyes_

_He's on the dark side_

_Neutralize_

_Every man in sight."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter **one **: _The Lion under the stars_

Night had fallen on Asgard. It was a wonderful place. The star trails stretched out of sight, mingling with night lights ... The houses of the inhabitants of Asgard were entangled and alleys succeeded. Often, there were extraordinary celebrations, where heroes joined the most beautiful women in the Kingdom in the Sky. It was that evening that the great Thor decided to celebrate alongside his close friends. The sweet but brave Sif was wearing a long red dress with golden chains around her shoulders. A tiara took her hair: she listened to the melodies around Fandral. Once again he was relating his finest adventures to the sumptuous nymphs, hanging on his lips. He was gesticulating, very proud of his achievements! A truly distinguished hero, indeed. Hogun discreetly participated in conversations, drinking his big mug of beer.

Thor was there. A few snowflakes fell: it was unusual lately. As if the world had fallen asleep in a cold which would never awake again : an endless winter. The flames danced between columns. He could not feel cold, it was not a feeling he knew.

- You should not stay alone, you know.

He turned.

- _Mother_.

Frigga was a beautiful woman. Years were nothing : the oldness was like a gift to her. The sumptuous stones on his collar were shining.

- You came here. It's so rare.

A terrible melancholy haunted his eyes.

- Life goes on.

She joined her hands.

- Did you see him?

Frigga replied positively.

- He is so different. I can not tell you why ...

She looked tormented. Thor cocked his head to the right.

- _Really? _

- He is ... As "_erased_". Your brother is there without being there. In the manner of a spectre.

Tears came to her eyes. Thor grasped the hand of his mother between his fingers: large, protective and warm hands despite the strange coldness of Asgard.

- He is still your son. Whatever he could do. Do not expect anything from him. Loki is lost. He may find its way...

- I had planned other things for him. Way more beautiful things for the both of you. What a mistake ... What unfortunate mistake.

- The mistake comes from him, not you, he whispered

He watched her : a benevolent grief was iminent, but it inspired all her strength. The power of the goddess came just like a blinding light and she gently pushed the careful hands of his son away.

- There is no place for regret here. You have a world to rebuild and restore peace.

She smiled.

- And you'll succeed. I'm proud of you, _son_.

She had already left. She was certainly came to reassure herself, to avoid crying alone in the great royal residences. Odin was a man of war, and the man of his wife. The Allfather. But Frigga was also a warrior. His suffering was such a silence, she was a bit ashamed. She went away like a shadow, she looked like _him. _

Thor joined the great hall of festivities, and this was very noisy. He laughed, taking part in conversations and happily greeting his friends. A joy tinged with doubt. He sat on large seats.

Then...

He seemed to hear distant voices . He could not concentrate or even thinking about the night. It was like if it was called... The call was so far. Way too far. He closed his eyes . There were no voices, _but just a voice _. His head became heavy and his skull too full. He bent under the weight of the words inside his head. And finally he recognized it. It was the only one : _his voice_.

So disturbing.

And so attractive.

- You're so bad, _brother_. How could they fall into your trap? You 're not made for appearances, you just can't play with them.

"Where are you? "

He straightened . He was convinced about the hearing . What if it was the alcohol ? Impossible. His drunkenness were common , he was not that weak. He ran out of the first room. He caught Fandral , well surrounded with female admirers. The beautiful Sif was asleep and covered with a thick coat. This place was endless, like a labyrinth.

_A maze._

Thor rushed into another place. This voice seemed to come from the other side. And when he were alone ...

- At last, we are together.

- _Loki_.

He grabbed him powerfully and pinned her against the wall. The large building shook, and the wall cracked. Loki refrained from laughing while the face of Thor burned, a misunderstanding of the situation. How could he escape?

- It is not me, he hissed, I am only a _mirage_.

Thor ended the embrace. The green aura that emanated from Loki ... Yes, it was an illusion, _obviously_. But how could it get here?...

- You have no power in your cell.

- That's because I did it before being locked up.

- How could I believe you?

- _Excellent question_ ...

He smiled.

- I knew you yould put me there. So I wanted to enjoy my freedom, one last time. I will fade. Like all the greatest dreams.

- I do not believe a single word you say.

- So stay by my side until I disappear.

- Everything you do makes no sense. Why are you doing this?

_- Enjoying my freedom ... One last time._

- You're an illusion, he whispered.

- But I can feel.

Loki seized the hand of Thor, to slip his chest. Then, he gestured back.

- Don't you want to touch me ?

Thor looked around him.

There was nowhere to hide , nowhere to go . And this illusion seemed so real ... Loki had slipped the hand of his brother under his clothes, to his chest. His hot white skin was very attractive but Thor could not take his eyes off that body. Thor was closer to him, he slipped a hand into his hair, throwing his head back. Those bright eyes were watching him, with envy.

- In the end, between you and I... The greatest liar is you.

- _Why ?_

- You never wanted to lock me there , _alright _? You even agree with what I did ... To your new friends.

- No. You have to think about what you did.

Their faces were about to touch.

- I still have this mad hope that my brother is still here, somewhere. **Hidden**. I 'm not talking about this new madness .

He had a sharp smile.

- _Madness_...

Their lips brushed .

- Who is the maddest ? he asked in a whisper , you want to kiss me now...

- _Shut up_ .

Thor went away . Loki felt that lack of oxygen. What was he doing ? The pride, right?

- Don't you want to enjoy your dream ? Since it is _just _that ! _A dream!_ Reality scares you so much. You're even afraid of your shadow ...

"And I'm your shadow . "

"Try to get rid of me . "

"I will keep laughing at you."

He had approached the velvet curtains. He untied the first, then the second . The passage was closed, as they were locked in the room. Loki, partially undressed was a bit lost : his cheeks were trembling with nervousness.

The most convincing of all his illusions.

- Are you really leaving?

_" I've looked a long time to find you_

_I drifted through the __**universe**__, just to lay beside you_

_Anywhere you want me to take you, I'll go._

_But there's __**things **__about me that you just don't know."_

Thor turned to him. He walked in his ways, and suddenly grabbed his hair _again_. He kissed him with some kind of savagery , while Loki held him as he could. His breath was accelerated , the body of Loki was getting electric. Even his soul reacted like the original. Chills were destabilizing. Their overexcited breaths mingled...And their tongues clashed and bodies recognized each other.

"You must be truly desperate ..."

" But we 're two . "

Loki put his hand between the legs of his partner.

- You're not an illusion, tell me. It's really you .

He smiled .

- You 'd like that , the "_Real Me_" ...

Thor had done back to the table. He scanned the empty tankards , which broke ground while the coat Loki had fallen. A half- naked sitting on the table, he prevented her closer. The largest Nordic paused, stopped the momentum while Loki had raised one leg under her eyes.

"You just do not admit , but I've guessed it very well. "

" Basically , you've always wanted to fight with me. "

" You do not want the crown ..."

"Without a beautiful **jewel **to make it shine . "

- Take off my shoes, asked the very realistic illusion of Loki.

- What a curious idea...

- _As always._

He presented the shoe with more alacrity. The facial features were impassive . Thor had approached . Gently , he kneeled before him, who delightfully straightened . He was watching him. The show was priceless : all the gold of Asgard was not enough to provide such a wonderful picture. Thor put his powerful hands against leather and copper fasteners . He stroked the calf through the hard material and Loki shuddered . Seeing him at his feet was a such an extreme sensation. The royal rib of the dark monarch hardened quickly.

_Horny..._

_" If I told you where I've been_

_Would you still call me baby?_

_And if I told you everything_

_Would you call me __**crazy**__? "_

He saw his lips against his own leather high boots . Slowly, he took off the first boot , his eyes suddenly raised to Loki. The desire was slaying , like drunkenness , like a slap . He clenched his fists on the table out of control. He saw him touching the second shoe with a special attention. These cares - it was him . He felt her nail go against his skin. That envy was particular. He exhaled loudly.

- How can I dry you that crazy? These are only shoes .

- _You're so ..._

He was silent .

- I'm so ... ?

The tongue was there, against his skin. His ankles were shaking.

Loki held his breath. He did not want to waste his time.

- You're so beautiful, when you kneel before me, he had just said.

Thor dropped the second shoe and stood up .

"So that's it. ... _Again _... The impulsive passion " he thought as he approached him on the table , pushing the clips of his pants. His body was burning.

"Your crazy fantaisies. "

Loki had grabbed him by the collar of his winter jacket . His caresses were not sweet. They were aggressive, just like a kind of battle. He pressed his crotch tight . Thor gasped because of surprise and pleasure. Loki 's eyes were glued to his face : he wanted to feel it again, more violently.

Illusion finally erased , and reality joined the banquet.

- Slowly, he managed to say between two quick breaths .

Thor had pushed his playing hand away. The misunderstood face of Loki was even angelic in this unique and rare second. But the darkness of deception came back as quickly as the angels came to his cheeks. Thor had suddenly had taken him against his own body , then pushed him away, while Loki crashed into the cracked wall. Immediately, Thor took his wrist and slipped two fingers against his hips. He pressed his skin, his lower abdomen. Loki bowed his head , wet mouth, he rubbed himself against him : he wanted to drive him as crazy, just like he were.

"You are so damn contradictory , brother ..."

_" Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star..."_

" Because you have finally penetrated me tonight , since you finally hold me against you, let me tell you that you do not surprise me at all. You are my only opponent , the only rival. What you are doing ? Why are you this slow? I hate that. You 've just started. I'm asking you to keep going , there is no more pain , this was never painthful. It is as if we were meant to get there. Together like blind fools in the fog. I feel your hips sliding against my skin , and that panic rythm. You know my body, don't you? Our fleshes are one, and I 'm yours . But I never will belong to you. I feel my legs bend, and I'm grabbing this broken wall. I know what you're looking at , I know what you're doing : you're staring at me, my neck and you will bite me soon because you like it. Show me your pride, having embraced the darkness and bringing you where . . you want it . But that's not how things work, unfortunately for you. I 'm expecting something like a _Skyfall _. It will swallow you and me . and we are just making war... Or love , call it like you want . Peace does not suit me at all ... "

" My brother , when your eyes open like that, when you look at me this way , I know it 's because you can't handle it anymore. I'm into you, because I love it , because I can not help myself. Illusion... You're a beautiful dream ... It ends tonight. I'm giving the last thrusts , and I feel you tense and sweating . I want to feel you against me a bit more. I'm afraid because you will disappear. In the end... Whether green lights will join nothingness. And then I reach ecstasy. _Gotcha _, I'm shaking , spasms constrict my body and I can not help but blow in your ear . I know my whispers make you sick, and each time , my ecstasy is you orgasm. It's beautiful, do not you think ? ... You will miss it. This is a wonderful way to say goodbye... Farwell... Or something else... I do not know. "

Thor stayed here, inside of him. Long seconds passed. This collapsing had been perfect. Loki's legs were drained of all energy, too. Thor finally left , grabbing a seat , the blonde hair was bloody wet .

Loki had turned , he dressed again , tired gestures. He watched his brother, his face covered with sweat.

The Colossus slowly straightened up and gave him an insistent look .

- You are still here.

The face of the illusion smiled. It had escaped Thor. He was buttoning his heavy black shirt.

- You'd rather tell me than you want me to go . Then, I will _fade_.

- This is not what I meant to...

- You did not like it , he said in a mean voice.

Thor looked amused. A small silent laugh followed by his bright smile. Loki had not seen it for so long as well . For a moment he froze, suddenly melancholy arrived . He looked down . And the sadness of Thor had returned. As soon as the temporary joy came in the room . A long silence was here now. Several minutes passed in a strange quiet atmosphere ...

It was true ...

It was a goodbye.

- Thank you for everything. For spending this freedom with me , Loki.

The clone of Loki nodded, he was still breathing, restless .

_" My heart was born out of the fire_

_I lost love a thousand years ago_

_And still, I can't find her_

_Now I don't love like I used to_

_But I've got stories I could tell you,_

_If I want to..."_

Then, there was a jolt and screams. _Steps _. A long alarm, the complaint of Asgard. It was the alert. Thor stood barely a second while the clone retreated. He raised his arm and the powerful living Mjöllnir came to him under the severe eyes of the other man.

- What is happening ? he asked .

His brother said nothing, forbidden .

- Do you know something ?

- _No_.

- Leave . They are coming.

Thor walked between the parts of the velvet curtains . The warning still ringing in the big city . He saw a few guards and a handful of soldiers, deployed in case of attack .

An attack?

- What is that ? he roared .

- An alien spaceship , _Your Excellency_.

- Hostile ?

He passed the door quickly , his proud armor was shining. He rushed outside. His partners were there , hardly sounded by that drinking night ( Fandral had curious marks on the cheeks, but it gave him a quite good style).

- No. Your Father really wants to see you. His Majesty has ordered Asgard people to stay home.

- But this ship, said Thor, _where is it ?_

- Crashed . In the heart of the palace.

- And ... _Heimdall _? Why did he not raise the alarm earlier?

The guard lowered his eyes, arched eyebrows . Thor has understood.

- Heimdall disappeared , _Your Excellency_.

Yes, something awful had happened.

- Missing, Thor repeated .

Sif held his breath .

- How is this possible ? she asked , crossing his arms , Heimdall can not disappear like that. Someone made him disappear, you mean.

- _Someone, or something_ , 'said one of the guards .

Thor glanced toward the long hallway, leading to the room in which the illusion of his brother had come to visit him. His heart jumped . And if ...

No ...

- Your Father is waiting for you , remarked the same guard.

- Thor , Sif added , taking him by the arm.

He gave her an anxious look.

- We must act quickly . Do not make them wait .

They urged : the day was about to start, the dawn was red. They passed between the columns , this place smelled. Alcohol and food, _everywhere_.His partners rushed down the steps, Thor was the first. From the terraces , Thor could already see the smoke, rising from the palace of his father.

- Join me there , he said , twirling the mighty hammer .

In a second, only one , he was high in the air, splitting the sky. Asgard was still asleep, the dream was over.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter **two **: _A ship in Asgard_

Thor landed near the steps of the great palace of Asgard. He looked up a few columns. They had collapsed, fortunately there had been no casualty cases. He walked, very curious about what could have hit the heart of his own city. The ground scars indicated that there had been a fire here but guards had came on time. The shape of the spaceship was strange, he had never seen such a thing. He often traveled to the nine worlds of Yggdrasil tree: it was the first time he had seen something like this... The material appeared to be dried washed. It was hot and black. An unbearable smell was around.

- _Do not come !_

The commanding voice of his father reverbated.

- Get out, you are in the way !

Odin, the Allfather had rejected him away. He joined his mighty spear, burning scepter and threw a bunch of flames before forming a kind of dome on the strange thing : a protective bubble that surrounded the fallen machine. Slowly, the bubble separated the ship from the outside world.

- _Father _... What ...

- Let me do it before asking questions.

The scepter was still shining. It produced a disturbing and deafening sound. Thor squinted as the light that emanated from the divine weapon was violent. He had moved backwards and that was it.

Odin turned, his single eye was dangerous. An eagle or a crow?

- You came here so fast. I'm impressed.

- They warned me. I flew up here.

- I understand.

Thor looked at him with his large blue eyes. He couldn't help but watching under the dome: a thin envelope that looked like a blanket of diamonds , it was moving in the air.

- Why did you do that?

- No one shall touch this ship.

The playful child he were was looking beyond the shield. It seemed that the sides of the strange ship changed they were red ... As they were burning.

- _What does that mean?_ he asked with a loud voice.

- An enemy has penetrated Asgard despite the vigilance of our guardian, Heidmall.

- Did it happen before ?

Thor crossed his arms. He went away from the ship which always produced a smoother smoke .

- When did this happen?

- A few minutes now.

Odin had an old and annoyed face. His unique eye flickered . He was very nervous and avoided eye contact with his son. As if he knew too much. Thor leaned against the marble wall : it was cold.

- You know what kind of spaceship it is, _am I wrong?_

Odin took a deep breath . He was very frustrated look and Thor had noticed it. His answer was silence, and he did not like him.

- _Father_. Tell me , please.

- It is not your business, _son _.

- The throne of Asgard awaits me , he said, you will not keep me away from troubles and shadows. When the throne will be mine , be sure that I will fight those things.

The old king stroked his scepter , turning to the ship. Thor had just noticed the presence of some guards who surrounded the palace.

- What is it?

- A horrible thing. But this can't be...

- _Why?_

His friends had finally came , breathless from running. One by one, their reaction was similar They were watching the strange ship. They joined the King Odin and his dear son .

_- Your Majesty ._

The three comrades saluted their King, a fist against the heart. The King nodded.

- It is alright.

- What is it , _my King_ ?

- A ship has crashed into the palace.

- _Empty ?_

- Yes, he replied with a sigh .

Thor looked at him with narrowed eyes. Was he really telling the truth?

- I've created this dome, awaiting evacuation ...

- Look! Sif muttered , raising an arm to the remains of the flying ship.

Something had just left the dark material. It was not a human , it was not a creature of the shadows either. For a few seconds, a kind of red fluid was high, as flying . It looked like blood. Thor held his breath while the strange substance was back inside the ship.

- What ...

- _Father._

He turned towards him.

- Let's talk. _Please... _

Odin hesitated a long moment , then nodded .

- Do not touch this ship.

- At your orders .

- About you three , watch the Bifrost . I've placed a few men, and it is not enough. Ensure the protection of Asgard ... And defend it .

_- My King ._

There were nods , then silence.

Thor walked alongside his father, he looked exhausted by so many misfortunes that could not be coincidences. The strange disappearance of Heidmall , the abandoned ship in the middle of the palace and the return of Loki ... They were now in a large and dark room that reminded him the dungeons of Asgard.

- You say it is impossible?

- That thing you saw, _my son_ , my grandfather had fought _it_ so many ages ago ...

- What was it?

- You can not destroy **it.**

His face had become distorted.

Amidst the archives, the Allfather Odin had opened a quite dusty book. Thor was looking at him : was he crazy?

- _The dark elves._

He ran his fingers against the old parchment. The glorious pictures showed very disturbing and deadpanned creatures. They were wearing masks.

- Their master , _Malekith _... Was defeated by the armies of our fathers, you see.

- These are stories. Mother told us when I was dreaming of adventures.

He nodded .

- Tales that are not really legends ...

- All those things are...

- All those things are real, _son _.

There was a moment of silence. Odin was a bit lost now.

- Malekith had woken up such a dark power , so powerful that he could transform light into nothingness, a dark ocean that could engulf everything in its path. That's what you saw earlier ...

This fluid ... This strange blood which was flying, it emanated from the ship. That was...

- **The Ether**, hissed Odin.

- But this is not possible, you said it yourself. Malekith 's armies were destroyed.

- Armies , yes... _The Ether _... It has been secured . In an unknown place out of the eyes of the world, over the centuries, falling into oblivion.

- Maybe you're wrong.

- A guard died, this morning.

Thor blinked several times. He was afraid of what he had just heard ...

- What do you say?

- Ether had penetrated him. It consumed him to death. His body was burning. This ship contains some of this Ether, and he did not get there with no reason though ...

He stopped.

- However, the dark elves are dead. I do not understand. I hope I'm wrong ... This man ... He did not deserve this.

Thor looked down. He could feel a great fear, apprehension. He clenched his fists.

- I'll think, 'said Odin, a way to get rid of this ship. _Safely_.

- I'm sure Heimdall knows. We must find him.

- You can take it, I'm sure.

His father patted his shoulder, kindly. They stood in silence.

In the heart of Asgard cells, Loki turned back on her. He stayed there, for a long time, saying nothing, his cold eyes were not blinking.

"All these pretenses break my heart."

- Again? I am very surprised.

- Have you read my books?

- I had already read them all.

Frigga managed to smile despite this uneasiness. She carefully watched his son: his tall and slender shape made them so different from each other. She wanted to touch his cheek, but she did not find the strength to do it. The love she felt for her son and prisoner was so overwhelming that she was hurt.

- But I have read them again, Loki said finally.

He dared to look at her.

She took a deep breath.

- I heard the alarm earlier, he said, adjusting his sleeves, what does it mean?

- I'm not allowed to tell you.

Loki smiled. Immediately.

- If you're thinking about all the things that should be done, I shall be King of Asgard.

- _Loki _...

She had came so close to him, then she was frozen. She was looking his face, her black eyes were scary.

- _Loki_, she repeated.

He cocked his head.

- I am so glad you always remember my name, _mother_.

Frigga was leaning towards him. He had cringed as she took his hands. She put his fingers to her wrists.

- I feel so silly now, she said, lowering her eyes.

- Why?

She stood up, she was not paying attention to his son anymore.

- _Mother?_

She left her right hand. Frigga swept the illusion of Loki. The green lights burst as she walked towards the exit_. But the cell was locked_. She faced the guard in front of her. It was not his face. It was quite different indeed, but she could recognize his son.

Her lips were slowly moving, petrified.

"Loki ..."

He smiled through the hidden cell bars.

- _Mother_, I am sincerely sorry.

Tears appeared in her eyes while she were watching his beautiful face. She had loved him so much. And this love locked her down.

- My dear son ... What are you doing?

- You already know what I'm doing now ...

She took a deep breath, eyes closed. She refused to face this terrible reality, she was a prisoner, now, locked in this place where her son was supposed to getting older. And his son was a murderer. Frigga was destroyed. The mother was broken ...

- A true King,_ Loki _... A true king does not overwrite. He wins the battle. And it is not his victory, but the one of his people and his world.

Loki did not move, like a statue. He listened to his mother but seemed a bit bored ...

- I'll leave you there. I've found a way to leave Asgard. But I will come back soon, and I know you won't stop me.

At that moment, something unexpected had just happened.

Frigga had penetrated the burning fences : she was not hurt at all. Smoothly, she had passed on the other side. Peaceful, she faced her son, who took two steps back, his face was suddenly panicked.

- What were you saying, son?

The great goddess did not move. It was impressive. Loki could not say one more word.

- I ...

She ran a hand to his dark hair, she was such a caring mother. She smiled, very quiet.

- You're right: I will not stop you.

Loki's eyes widened. Was it true? Was he dreaming, was he still a poor prisoner?

- I felt your presence in the city that night. You are free since yesterday, _that's it_?

He answered yes.

- Do not play with your mother, because that is what I am.

Lightning crossed the eyes of Loki.

- _Then go now_.

The son was hesitating, now he was free. He looked at his mother and her beautiful hair and her splendid dress ... Loki passed the hand of his mother against his lips and laid kissed. Under his eyes, tears were about to explode, ready to bloom like flowers. One of those tears flew down his cheeks, blurring his vision. And her mother was smiling again.

- _I will stop them._

He stepped back, abruptly.

- Good luck ... _Loki_.

The guards had turned towards the enemy of Asgard, Loki, the fallen God. They rushed upon him, while the mother raised her arms. Several clones of his son had appeared in the dungeons. The other prisoners were nervous, while the real Loki was walking behind the columns, the mother had slain the Asgardian soldiers. There was no alarm yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"_Do it faster_" she thought.

Loki was disguised as one of the king's guards. The long cloack silently passed over the noble floor of the Palace. He hoped that no one would notice his presence, his fingers were holding the long scepter...

Finally, the long alarm and the bells rang out in the big city. Then, the palace guards rushed out.

- The dungeons of Asgard, yelled the first one.

- We must go! _Quickly! _

At least, Frigga had been spotted ...

_An excellent diversion._

However, he had noticed the ship. He looked frozen. He had heard all day long about it. The shield around it seemed very resistant. He could feel his father's aura all around the mysterious machine. He ran his hands, brushing against the lights.

"A ship that has a very powerful energy." said a voice in his head.

He tightened his fist and gave a violent kick. He clenched his teeth, energy passed through the scepter. Gradually, the material of the veil had slipped inside his weapon. It soon became hot and the dome of protection had disappeared. The vessel was exposed: Loki could do everything he wanted to. He came to his senses, agitated breath. Mad energy... It was Odin. It had attacked his hands. He approached, confident but also intrigued.

A strange and red substance in suspension had appeared.

He did not move.

What was that?

He saw the ship and froze. He had heard all day long about it and he finally saw the thing. The shield around it seemed very resistant. He could feel the aura surrounding it. It was his father. He ran his hands, brushing against the lights.

_"_ _A ship ...That has a very powerful energy." _the voice in his head just said.

He tightened his fist and knocked in the shield . He gretted his teeth ,the energy passed through the scepter. Gradually, the veil had slipped inside his weapon. Soon, it became way too hot and the dome of protection had disappeared. The vessel was exposed to Loki's wishes and desire. The tall man snapped, heavy breathing. That mad energy had attacked his hands. He came closer , confident but very intrigued.

A strange red substance in suspension had appeared .

He did not move .

What was that?

He put his hand closer.

It was so attractive ... And that was it. This powerful energy he heard about ?

He wanted to touch it.

But it came to him first.

Just like a wild animal, the fluid in suspension had surrounded the arm of Loki, devouring his skin and the leather around his wrists. He tried to remove this incredible force, his nails were trying to take it off, deep into the flesh, but the heat had taken his entire body. He fell to his knees , feeling his own strength leave , but it was like the substance was hidden beneath his flesh ... Was it a dream?

He closed his eyes .

- What are you doing?

He had turned. There was a person here, this was a guard and he seemed very young.

- The shield was destroyed, explained Loki in disguise, the enemy entered the palace.

The man's eyes widened and then he rushed to the great halls to give yet another warning on this hectic day , but Loki grabbed him and pressed the throat. He fiercely slapped him against the wall, pushing his head against the column.

- Not now, he whispered.

The guard fainted.

Loki felt really strange at this moment. It was so rare. That thing took his natural strength, and he could not play and hide anymore. He was breathless. Was he weak?

_Never. _

_It would never happen, obviously. _

He was no longer a friend here.

_" I must go now . "_

_" Loki ... ? "_

The wind had stopped. The future King turned. He knew all about this voice. His flashing eyes blinked. That extraordinary blue was penetrating. There was not a breath. His brother was there. It was unexpected. The great Thor appeared. Loki realised how he lost : he was not fast enough, not enough ... _Malicious _. They did not move for a second.

Loki rushed , left the palace , rushing down the stairs. He glanced with rapid eyes, looking at the cells of Asgard. He thought about his mother one last time , Thor was following him now. He heard screams : Sif and Fandral came too. Thor did not care. They didn't even notice they were here. Loki was running to the bridge : it was madness. How could he open the door, without the keeper of the keys to open it ?

- _LOKI !_ he yelled , Loki ! Stop!

_"What are you waiting for? Show me your violence. Smite me, catch me if you really want to stop me. Stop me, because I do not obey, I will not accept anything from you. Listen to my laughing voice."_

_"It 's him. This is not an illusion, it has always been him. And the dungeons ..."_

- _LOKI !_

Everything was clear now.

And Loki was free.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter **three **: _Time to escape_

Thor jumped. For a second, the world stopped. There was nothing but the wind. This wind blew and slammed against his legs, whistling, and the light was stunning. The glorious hammer was in Thor's hand. Then, there was a kind of explosion, and a sudden shock. The two brothers came to join and Loki's spear broke and he fell to the ground.

- _So it was you_. You've escaped.

- _No_, it's not me.

- No time for lies, you fool.

His powerful arms were shaking : the eyes of Thor were a storm, Loki went back to his place. The rainbow bridge, the _Bifrost _was still glowing hard and they were close to the observatory of Heimdall. The place was now lonely, abandoned. The guardian was absent.

- Why didn't you listen?

- _Because you didn't understand_. Everything would be easier. But nothing is simple.

The man wanted to save some time. He needed it. His face features were overwhelmed by adrenaline, his brother noticed it. He had a plan. He was strong, perhaps even more than him. But all the power of the world was not enough to leave Asgard and its soldiers. Thor's companions arrived, at least.

- _That's him_, Fandral said.

All of a sudden, Sif threw herself at him. Her legs of warrior were so quick. Her brown hair was crazy. Loki took a step back. There was a shock wave that blew Thor's companions, then a muffled scream. Loki got down on his knees, a shaking hand against the heart. It was beating so hard he would let it out of his body. He closed his eyes while Sif had collapsed, barely conscious.

- _Sif ! _

Fandral held her. He ran a hand to his neck. She was not bleeding , her heart was still beating . But...

_What was that? _

- What did you do? Thor asked.

Thor was ready to kill Loki : but he was sure, this wasn't a dream. Loki seemed to suffer. The Gof of Mischief appeared confused, was he also lost? He stood up straight slowly, looked at his two blue eyes .

- Loki ?

- I don't know , 'he said, stepped back .

- You're not going anywhere !

He approached to grab him by his throat but Loki avoided him. No weapon, no shield : he felt innocent but there was that invisible thing all around him. Was he protected? Thor touched Loki's arm : an electric current seemd to penetrate his flesh and his veins. There was a new shock. The brother was blinded : he got away. He watched and the brother was blinded . He was unable to touch him, he could not approach her. He watched his own hands, uncontrollable shaking. He entered in the observatory. Thor had started running.

- You can not leave now ! It's over for you !

- _It 's what you think._

Loki 's voice sounded under the copper dome. The cursed fugitive was running : he wanted to reach the sword Heimdall in the center of the room, still there : Loki had removed the blade from its base. The magic passage was activated, Loki stopped. The way to the greatest worlds was now opened ...

- Do not come , he said to Thor.

He protected himself with his hands while Thor wanted to hold the sword. Loki could not leave... He could not leave.

- I will stay , he said , I promise you, everything is gonna be good for you, _future King_.

- How could you escape?

- Ask _her_.

- Who ?

- Our mother.

In a burst of light, Loki darted into the blinding passage. _No hesitation now the dark clouds were gone. _

_- NO! _

Thor was about to join him. But everything had stopped. Someone had replaced the sword of Heimdall in the center of his base. The wind ceased. Loki had disappeared. It was over. Thor had lost, he had _failed_. He could not protect his city. Who could touch the sword? Who had blocked the bridge to Midgard?

"Father ...?"

The future king was breathless. He looked at the ruler of the nine worlds and squinted, anger distorted his face.

- Loki ... _This is ... _

- Loki is not that guilty.

The strong voice of Odin turned him into a roaring lion while Sif had finally awakened. That suffering was like whirlwind inside of her head. This was unbearable but she has stood on her own two legs, ready to face the disgrace. Fandral had ceased to hold her.

- _My king_ ... Everything is all my fault. If only I could stay ...

- _Enough_. It's not your fault.

He gave her a quick glance, then turned to Thor.

- You have to see it for yourself.

Thor stopped breathing. His eyebrows furrowed as he examined the person who stood in front of him. He could not believe it, and he did not know how to react. He raised his hands to touch her, but it was impossible, as if something invisible was stopping him. He closed his eyes, he would not look at her, it was too early. It was too unbearable.

Loki disappeared.

This infernal ship...

And his mother, accused of high treason.

- _Mother ... _

- Do not get too close, my son. You could hurt yourself.

Queen Frigga raised her head, heavy eyelids. Perhaps, it was this grief. Thor saw the brilliant separate wall. They were no longer in the same world.

- You're not going to leave her here, he said to his father.

He was just there, imposing and accompanied by several guards. The security had been tightened since the incident.

- _No_. She will be judged. They will give a decision.

- _Judged?_ As a murderer?

Odin refused to answer. He turned his back, holding his scepter in his hand. The terrible weapon of the god of the gods. He slowly walked away.

- Why are you leaving? _Tell me! _

He screamed.

- You're not going to leave her here!

- She ...

His father stopped. Then, he said...

" I will do everything to get her out of here."

Thor looked at her, his eyes filled with tears. He hesitated to turn to his mother. He was not ready to face reality. His father was already gone. The King left him alone with her.

- Why did you do that? he asked after a moment of silence, why did you help him?

Frigga was wearing a white dress. She seemed so perfect. She did not answer.

- He's your brother.

- He is not ...

She tilted her head, and attempted a smile.

"Then am I not your mother?"

- You can't even say it... You know it, just like me. We both know. Loki may still repent. He is not lost.

- I think he is, Thor replied without a doubt, he left Asgard. How will he find his way if I'm not there to take him home? Mother ... I need you so much. But you should not have...

- I am your mother. I am Loki's mother too.

She seemed more authoritative, more noble and high. The Queen was rising.

- I did good for him. And I have no regrets.

- You'll have to lie, then.

- To lie? she said.

- You will be judged. They will not save you. Queen of Asgard or not ... Father will fight for you, but he can't save you from _him_.

- So I will die happy, to have been able to save one of my two sons.

Thor clenched his fist. He was ready to give a sharp. The situation was terrible. It could not have been worse.

- You do not have the right to leave me like this. I still need you, I'll always need you. Since you are our mother, fight to bring him back home now. He would never have to leave the cells.

- I did good.

The tall blond soldier pulled away.

- You could have waited. You could have done it differently.

- He would have done it differently, _him_.

Frigga stepped back in the same cell. She missed her missing son.

- I'll find him, and I'll bring him here. He will end in a cell.

- Just like me? she asked, turning his head.

- No. You do not belong here.

- Does he belong here?

- He has killed men, women. _Humans_. Mother! He was serving his sentence here! You should have let it stay here.

She stroked her own hands.

- Loki will never have his place in a prison and you know it.

The mother did not move.

- Be honest with _yourself_. No more illusion.

She took a few steps in his direction.

- Loki would not stay one more day locked in this cell.

His voice was so strong and tough , even Thor had been destabilized . The strength of the goddess had withdrawn his force, him, the Great Thor, God of thunder . He did not even answer .

- _Thor !_

He heard voices . After a few seconds , he turned to his teammates . They were always there to help him. They had run, in the long corridor of the dungeons of Asgard. They did not dare to turn their eyes, and see the desolate queen.

- Heimdall has been spotted.

- How ?

- _The King ._

- How could he...

- Spies of Odin, his crows. They spotted him instantly. Heimdall is in Midgard .

- Midgard ...

The image of Jane Foster came to him. He closed his eyes for a second , thought of their kiss . He thought of the beautiful hair of his fainted love. Since the Bifrost was broken , Thor had devoted all his energy to rebuild the world, destroyed by his brother, to bring peace after his return to Asgard. The prisoner had remained, quietly in the dungeons... Such a short time ...

- Where is he ?

- In a town. I do not know Midgard, _Thor_.

- Let's bring him here, then.

- _No!_

Frigga had risen quickly. Her voice was a bit _scary_.

- You need to watch him, she whispered.

Thor hesitated for a few seconds. He looked Sif and Fandral. Finally, he turned his attention to his mother. She was suddenly anxious. He wanted to hug her. But it was way too early.

- Leave me alone with her. We need to talk.

- And _Heimdall? _

- I've just told you, he said in a loud voice, we'll bring him back here.

Frigga's eyes were so sad that they seemed to have become melancholy iced earth. Sif and Fandral had obeyed, they walked far. Thor crossed his arms.

- Watch him? So, you think it's a good idea? But you know how it's useless. If Loki left, it is because he planned it. It has always been like that. Loki would not have jump without a net ... He has never been ...

"An idiot"

Frigga joined hands. Quietly, she scrutinised the face of his son. She saw him so tormented.

- I feel so stupid ... But you have to stay next to him. That's all I ask of you. If you're not on his side, stay still at least close to him.

- And if he destroys the world again? Because that is what he will do, obviously. Look how he destroyed your soul. Whoever destroys a soul, it is considered as if he destroyed an entire world.

- Then stop him. You can still do it. You still believe it.

- I do not know what I do believe.

- Of course you know, you've just forgetten it all, but you will remember.

She looked even more absent, as covered by a veil.

- Promise me.

- I promise that I will do everything to bring him here.

As if the image of his mother faded, Thor had retired, had grazed maternal fingers. But in the dark, someone else was there. Slowly, the figure had appeared. Treacherous eyes had followed the prince over the path. He looked at the woman locked in the cell. She had begun to cry in silence while a cold and invading wind was taking the dungeons of Asgard.

"We need to go and bring Heimdall."

- Yes.

- And my father? What did he say?

- We need his permission.

Thor stopped walking.

- Asgard is fragile. This ship, who knows what it might contain? And Loki, who just disappeared ? And. ..

_"My mother."_

- We can not just stay here while the whole kingdom is dying from the inside! He is the King, _right_? So what exactly is he waiting for? Our world needs a guardian, and Heimdall is the god of this bridge that connects us to other worlds! What will we do without him? Where are we going, wandering in the night? _Tell me!_ I'm going crazy.

- _Thor_, Sif said touching his shoulder.

She pulled away gently, looking down, obviously embarrassed by the situation.

- We must stay focused on our goal.

- That's the whole problem, Fandral replied, it seems that we do not have only one goal... But a plethora of goals, which I would rather call "_problems_" ...

He nodded briskly, a finger against his chin.

- What do we do first? We can not betray the King.

"Looks like it's becoming a habit here, for everyone... Betraying the throne of Asgard ..."

- I do not know, blew Thor, I think I need to be alone. If I truly deserve a crown then, I must be able to save this world and make the right decisions. _My friends. _

He put two loving hands on the shoulders of his companions.

- Thank you for your loyalty.

He saw sincere smiles, but there was no joy in his heart. Thor left his friends. He did not want to see anyone.

Then he walked until the large terraces of Asgard. He admired the sunset and it was a wonderful thing. The fresh air passed between the columns and it was good. Rare birds were singing, it was almost a nice day. He narrowed his eyes, moist and put his hands on the cold marble surface.

- If only I could set you free ... Mother.

The wonderful buildings of his town were hidden there. He remembered those places. Each of them reminded him of his childhood and games. Loki's face came to him one last time.

But this time it was not a dream of the past, much less a ghost.

Because Loki was indeed here.

_For real. _

His heart almost stopped. He moved so quickly.

- _What ... _

The hammer struck him a second ago, Loki ran a finger to his lips, half-closed eyes.

- _I pray thee_, this kingdom needs peace. The alarm roared enough for the day, don't you think?

- You're gone ... To Midgard. I saw you ! You left beyond the Bifrost...

- Your eyes have seen so much lately ... It is difficult for them to understand right from wrong.

His delicate voice was unique. Thor contemplated his brother, however he was nervous.

- You have become stronger, commented Thor, and you lost me in your maze.

He lowered the mythical weapon under the keen eye of Loki.

- I guess you like it.

- Not really.

The tall man seemed to avoid his brother. As if he were afraid to get closer to him. Thor had noticed the changes in his attitude and the way he walked.

- So why are you here? Why didn't you escape?

- The betrayal of our mother.

Thor froze.

- How does this affect you ? You got what you wanted. You totally played with her again ...

Loki had rushed. A few inches away, he was held, ready to grab by the throat, or making him suffer the worst torments of illusion. He gritted his teeth, out of breath.

- I've never asked for help. I didn't play with her.

- So why is she in the cells?

- Because of the master of this place.

_" Your father..."_

He stepped back, finally. The violent reaction was somewhat looked down while the sun was still here, but absent too. The breeze had caressed the black hair of his alter-ego. He was handsome: he admired the god in silence, the masterpiece that left him speechless.

- I came here to help you.

- To help me? Thor replied, are you serious?

- i ve never been more serious about anything in my entire life. And sincere.

He refrained from smiling.

- Hard to believe, I guess?

- I don't trust you.

This time, there was a laugh.

- You know your father will not release her. He is destroyed. He is drowned in his blind beliefs. But I have a proposition for you. You do not want to see her in the dungeons. And me either.

- What does prove to me that what you say is true? Thor asked, slowly.

- I am free, brother.

He spread his arms.

- Look at me. I could leave from here. I did not. But ... Once mother will be free ...

He smiled.

- You can be sure that, the next time you'll see me here, I'll be sitting on the throne. And it will belong to me.

- Always the same obsession, Thor replied facing him.

- We were born to be kings, both of us.

- So let us be kings, _together_.

- It is no longer possible.

Loki was like breathless. He had approached him without realizing it. He opened his mouth, desired a kiss. But it was too late now. Because it was no longer possible.

- You want to get her out of the dungeons. There is a way.

- What is your plan?

The malicious brother sketched a broad smile.

- You are ready to do anything for her, don't you? Where is the honor, the strength and the discipline of the Almighty Thor?

- This is indeed my honor, my strength and my discipline that will lead me to trust you again, _Loki_.

The two men stood close enough to touch. They didn't, while the last light of the day was gone.

- _You'll get Heimdall._ You take her with you to Midgard. She will be safe.

- But the others...

- The others will see what I will show them.

There was a wave and then a deep silence.

- _When do we start?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter **four **: _The night before the red dawn_

Everything was prepared. Thor knew what to expect from his brother. He could not stop looking at him as if he could disappear again. But he saw that he avoided touching him. He grabbed his wrist , and Loki moved back with a start.

- What d'you want?

- I ...

Thor felt his beating heart under his white skin. The heart of an illusion can't beat, never. He withdrew his hand .

- _Nothing happened ..._

Loki seemed surprised.

- What do you mean ? Thor asked , intrigued by the sudden pallor of Loki.

- _Nothing _.

- Come on... If you want me to trust you, you'll have to be convincing ... And you are not enough !

Loki stroked his hands.

- We'd better go. The night is cold

- Since when are you afraid of the cold? Thor replied , you change the subject .

- I do not want to talk about it, Loki said with a loud voice.

There were sounds and noises. Suddenly, Thor grasped Loki against the wall , who kept swearing, offensed by the attitude of his brother. He let his hand against his mouth, and turned his head . After several seconds, he withdrew it , leaving Loki.

- What's wrong with you? Loki hissed .

- You're still the enemy of Asgard , remember.

- While I 'm not yours.

He gave him a slight smile. Just like a shadow of unhappiness.

- I'll have to stand you one more night...

- And you shall have some rest, you 're gonna have to beg your father to give you the right to get Heimdall on Earth. I guess it doesn't really bother you.

- I advise you to make fun of me .

- _How hard can it be... _

Thor sighed.

- You'll have to stay cooped up in my room. I refuse to leave you unattended. Who knows what you could do ... When will you kill me?

- You should stay awake all night long, _then_.

- I will not sleep, indeed.

Later in the evening, Loki bit his lip, annoyed. He inhaled deeply, irritated at best. He ran his own fingers against his ankles. The steel chains were shining - Loki was tied to the bed.

- What could I do to please you more, dear brother.

- Keep your sarcasm.

Thor could not help but smile. He had removed his armor, and reflections of the moon reverberated against his incredible and perfect skin. His bulging muscles were impressive, as he passed the terry cloth in the water-filled basin. The liquid passed through the fibers, while he leaned it against his thick arms. Loki looked, tired eyes, he could not leave this place.

- Clean yourself again, he commented, I still smell your dreadful soul.

- You're jealous.

He said nothing. He preferred to watch that perfect body. He knew all about it, by heart, after all those years.

- I don't feel jealous right now, _you know_.

- _Really? _So what is it?

His wet hair sublimated his exquisite face.

- Rage. I do feel rage.

- Rage will not save you, and rage will not release you.

- I do not intend to break free, I am strating to love these chains.

Loki had a superior attitude, very confident despite his weakness, Thor had finished his wash. It began to snow at midnight and the man sat down, away from his brother who could not take his eyes from him.

- And if you fall asleep?

- I will not.

- Why?

- Because you're here. No mistake for me. I've done too much.

- You think so?

The man looked sorry. It was so rare to contemplate such an expression on the face of Loki. Thor had not seen it.

- You will get bored, but you are talkative.

- I do not want to talk with you. We will never agree, and if you start to talk about the incident ...

- Ah yes, _this _incident ... And your new friends.

Thor did not want to watch him or simply hearing that laugh again, but Loki knew how to drive him crazy. When he considered him again, Loki was gone. There was _someone _else, then.

- They will always be newer than you, look at you! I wish I could get a princess, but the woodcutter came first.

The arrogant Mr Stark had replaced the particular face of the mythical Loki. He looked so proud, perhaps even more than his own brother, _a masterstroke_. His face was covered by a symmetrical bear.

- And you're sitting here, naked, next to your own brother? No education, it's depressing. But when you do not find the right girl ...Some of us may turn on the other side. Besides, is she that gorgeous?

- _Very fun_, Thor commented, turning his back.

- You are not amused, I can feel it.

For sure, Loki changed, but the hand of Natasha Romanoff borrowed Thor's shoulder. He gave _her _a exhausted and desperate look.

- _Loki_, stop ...

- We need to find a way to spend the night !

He ran a hand against his bust but Thor were about to explode. The sublime curls in her red hair were shining.

- _Alright _...

Loki was lying on the sheets now. He put both hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

- _See_. It's not that complicated.

When he finally opened his eyes, Loki saw his face again. He noticed a kind of intense satisfaction.

- So, that is your plan for the night. Watching me... While I'm sleeping. I've always known you were mad.

- I'll never be as mad as you.

- Come.

- What?

- Come _closer_.

C **L **O S E R

- No.

- Are you afraid?

- No.

- So why don't you wanna come?

- Because I perfectly know what you'll do.

There was a short silence, broken by the beautiful voice of Loki.

- So if you know, why do you refuse?

Thor was not looking at him, but he felt that Loki could come a little closer, _anytime_, to touch him and to make mistakes nobody's ever made before. He knew he was going to succumb, but he still hope that it would not happen again. He had to stop everything, as soon as possible. He had to prepare, to say goodbye for real.

- That was you, _yesterday_.

Loki nodded.

- Not an illusion...

- Well, you're right again...

_" Nothing will be like before. "_

- We already know for a long time ...

Loki had put his lips against his neck, playing with his tongue, his teeth were biting his skin, slowly. He was moving like an indolent beast , it had become a habit with him. He ran his hands on his shoulders ,pulled his chains. He wanted to do more , he slipped a hand through his hair to kiss him.

But Thor stopped everything.

- Not this time.

- You don't want me?

- Let's just stop _this_.

- You're running away , _right_?

He was straightened, but Thor was far now.

- If you need some, you wait we can kneel in front of you . Your faithful will be happy to obey you , I guess ...

Loki felt such an incredible rage, who had recoiled , he closed his eyes .

- Leave me alone then.

- _No_..

He turned his head in his direction.

- Very good. Don't say I didn't warn you, _then_.

Something surprising happened.

Loki was not that unstable. Thor stopped, prepared to join the terrace, to forget the unbearable presence of his brother. He remained, silent and motionless. The scene was just like a dream or a warm _nightmare_.

_Loki _kissed. _Loki _blew, Loki stroked his partner.

The fine illusion Loki was straight out of nothing. It looked so real, the blood of Thor had stopped flowing, as if it was vanished. He watched the twins, brothers united in debauchery. Dominating Loki was moving like a predator, his hips between his thighs against submissive Loki . He devoured his own lips.

_Moaning..._

He stopped the kiss, tilting the head back. He turned his head slowly and turned back on his brother. Without even noticing, Thor could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he could feel his hard penis under his clothes. Such a delightful vision.

Defeated Loki expired, suddenly, his half-closed eyes were shining. The other was biting his skin.

"Stop watching him play with you... You know what he wants, you know it's nothing but a trap."

"I will make you so horny, you'll have to touch yourself hard. How long will you keep yourself away from me... _How long _... Before pleasure in torment? Temptation has no place here. You can't handle this, because you just don't want to. "

- _Loki_, please, stop.

Identical pelvises banged together. It was so hot, the air was unbreathable.

- Stop me, he whispered.

- _I'm not joking..._

Thor captured the dominant Loki who was not a mirage, the only one Loki. The green light glew, the submissive shadow disappeared forever. It was beyond him. Loki opened his eyes wide, out of breath.

- I asked you to stop.

- Are you mad at me?

He lifted one of his legs against the erection of his _partner_. The powerful soldier gasped.

- _It's enough. _

- Shut up ...

Loki had kissed him. For several seconds, the tongues of Loki and Thor's intertwined. He sank against him, grabbing his waist. After a moment,Loki overhang over him.

- _Make it fast. _

_" Then I'll make it slow."_

Loki ran his fingers against his abdomen. He stared at him, scrutinizing the slightest emotion, the slightest desire. He was taking his time, but he could already feel the wrath of his brother, such a perfect body, the greatest vision. Then, he grabbed his member. Thor's reaction was agressive. Loki started his moves, coming and going, and it was divine.

Thor closed his eyes again.

- You could not stand to see me like this _eh_? You were jealous? Jealous of me?

- I've never been ... I'll never be.

- Really?

The moves were harder.

- However, I am convinced of the opposite.

_Silence..._

He straightened slightly. Loki leaned to reach his sex. Once again, Thor stopped him to devour his lips, again.

_Thor opened his eyes. _

He had felt the tongue of Loki, _down_. He gently pushed him away, watched him, then the other Loki who took care of his body, right _here_.

_"There're so many things I fear and yet desire at the same time. Adventure. Strength. Peace. But it was nothing compared to him." _

The kiss was destroying everything.

The original Loki was looking for something, _obviously_.

_" Hey Brother... _

_There's an endless road to rediscover._

_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, _

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

_"What would you do without me? Where would you go? For what purpose?"_

_" What if I'm far from home ?_

_Oh Brother I will hear your call._

_What if I loose it all ?"_

Loki continued to play with his tongue. He wanted him to moan and groan, he wanted suffocation and even asphyxia, Thor were lost in his _dark world_. He felt tormented by the heat. Both _Loki _were one in their caresses and games. Thor's body was shaking as he clutched Loki's hair between his fingers. He swung at the head of his brother back to bite his neck : he did not want him to hear some screams. Loki inspired, out of breath scratching his back.

The tongue of Loki passed one last time along the obscenity: the seed passed down his throat. It was just before the burst of green light.

_Orgasm._

The spirit of Thor was gone. He breathed so fast, his body was wet and hot. He felt his muscles, his strength..._liquefy _.

- You'll fall asleep, you know.

_Vicious voice of Loki. _

- I will not.

Loki was about to stand up, he pulled his chains, and then he remembered.

- _Hm _...

Thor smiled.

- You forgot, _huh_?

- Hard to forget you can't trust me.

He turned to him.

- Just like this night. But not for you. You always forget everything so easily.

- Tomorrow is our last chance.

Thor put his hands against his stomach, his peaceful face was relaxed, but inside, his soul was at war.

- At the first light of the day, we will escort mother.

Loki did not answer. He watched in silence.

- And since you betray me ...

Their eyes had met. _Hard_.

- Know that this time, I will grant you no favors !

_"If I carried you in my heart from the cradle, _

_If I have to carry you to the grave, _

_I will, _

_Even if I have to_

_Dig. "_

Loki raised his eyebrows.

- If only you could keep a promise.

There was no answer. Thor fell asleep. No trap for Loki, no masquerade. He just laid beside him, and enjoyed his mesmerizing presence.

The night before the _Red Dawn_ was wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter **five:** _Face it all, together_

Thor had awakened early in the morning; he went to the royal palace with the belief that his father would refuse his request without even thinking about it. The Kingdom of Asgard was already plunged into doubt. The mother of gods, Frigga was locked in the dungeon, and rumors began to spread: a ship was stored, hidden in the heart of the palace. Thor walked, he saw the guards. He could see a great fear in their eyes. The air was fresh, but there was no snow anymore since the first light of day. He walked in the throne room: it was empty.

_"Where is he? ..."_

- Son.

He started. Odin was there. He held his weapon, but had lost all his pride. Wrinkles on his old man's face. He walked slowly towards Thor.

- Did you sleep?

- I can't.

He stopped talking, but Thor knew what he was thinking. Then, he put a loving hand on his shoulder.

- She will be fine.

Thor looked down.

- I have a request.

- A request from my own son? I'm expecting the worst.

- Oh no, Thor replied with a brief smile.

There was a moment of silence and nothingness. Thor was out of words. Odin looked at him, suspicious and tired.

- I need your help. We do feel afraid you and I… Our own keeper vanished.

- In Midgard.

- I know, they told me.

This time, the father was breathing, calm.

- So what do you want?

Thor crossed his arms.

- We need our bridge guardian, 'he said, without Heimdall, Asgard is much more vulnerable. And that ship…

He paused.

- What if it was first of a multitude of other ships? A guard is dead yesterday morning. We can't let them die. We must act. And about Loki...

Odin's eye had become darker while he was talking about his missing son.

- I must find them, Heimdall and Loki he said. We need them.

He stopped.

- Who knows about Loki…, Odin replied with a broken voice.

- We need him to criticize his attitude. He is still dangerous.

- What do you want, tell me? Time is flying, and how much time do we have? ... I'll meet instances of Asgard. I will have to convince the judges in a few hours. The last word belongs to the King. But…

"I am a King. I am not a merciless tyrant. And sometimes, maybe ... Maybe I would rather be a tyrant…"

The two men were separated from each other, and Thor did not want to meet his black and golden eye…

- I must go to Midgard. But I need your blessing.

- Going there? Alone?

- _Of course_. Nobody needs to know. Panic would be even more complicated.

- And you really think you can face him? Loki has changed you know.

_"Oh no ... Father. Loki will never change. "_

- _Go now._

His long train slipped against the shiny floor of the palace as he climbed the steps, leading to his noble throne.

- Go to Midgard. Bring them, _both of them_. But this time... Do not spare Loki. If the fight became too strong, and if you go further…

_"Kill him."_

Thor nodded slowly. He bowed down; the king nodded, the guards watched the heir. The red color of his cloak was wonderful, as always. They were alike.

_"That day will come. Inevitably. "_

"Thank you, _Father_."

- Be careful. She is so worried, she is thinking about you… About him.

- I know.

Glances crossed, like clashing swords in the heat of tears. The _Bifrost_ could awake, like a big and sleeping beast pulled from its bed.

_And Thor had left the palace._

At the same time, in the depths of the dungeons of Asgard, the mother Frigga was still here.

She was reading books: those same books she knew by heart. She used to give those books to her beloved and beautiful son, _disappeared_. She had sacrificed the flesh of his heart; because his blood wasn't the same. However, the same heart was beating. _Slowly_, she turned one more page. This was a wonderful story about two cursed lovers promised to each other from two different worlds. Separated, the Alpha and the Omega, the sky and the earth. She knew this story for having reading it so many times to young Loki and young Thor, when they were beardless and innocent, unaware of the war and horror.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and thought about her husband, he had promised her to fight for her and release her, but she did not know herself if she wanted to break free. She wouldn't be able to move on and pretend. She missed Loki.

A failture as a mother, they said.

- Reading the same books again and again? It is not your kind of thing.

She turned smoothly. Her beautiful and wonderful son was there: the light curls in his hair made him more magnificent every day. She dropped the book and stood up, very surprised. All the anger she could feel the day before was like evaporated.

- _My son_. Have you ever returned to Midgard?

- I will not go there, Mother.

She nodded.

- Oh I know...

She smiled.

- But I was hoping I were wrong.

The deep and forceful voice of Thor echoed in the cold and dark cells.

- I have good news for you. I'm taking you now to the Asgard's court. The Tribunal awaits you. Father insisted. And since you need an escort, he asked me to do it by myself_. For you._

Frigga looked peaceful, ready to face everything.

- _Very well. _I'm ready.

Thor nodded and then continued. Finally, the impassable wall evaporated like a wisp of steam . The mother of the men and women of Asgard had passed, and his son was protective.

- _But ... _

- I understand, do not justify yourself.

She was now handcuffed.

_- Follow me. _

The guards whispered, and Thor had noticed it. He glanced at them. Those eyes could kill. Both of them were walking along the corridor, near the greatest killers of the kingdom, prisoners of war, bloodthirsty creatures. They turned to the right, to the little staircase.

- But ... I don't think that's the direction we need to be going son, the mother whispered and panicked.

- I know.

- But ...

- _Hello, Mother. _

Another man took his arm.

- I took great pains to ease their conscience of the guards, as you ask, _brother_.

- I wish I could trust you.

_" If you did, you'd be the fool I always took you for."_

- They are all asleep.

- Loki? she shouted, with tears in her eyes.

They were placed on the side. We had heard guards.

- You told me they were asleep!

- They are not guards, said Loki suddenly tense.

He stepped back with a sharp, his heart was beating very hard. Something was there. Thor squeezed his hand even harder.

Her mother held her arm and looked at his two sons one by one. Loki was dizzy, as if his body was reacting to the presence of these beings, _right there_. After a long and disturbing silence, they heard voices, a language they did not know.

- Invaders ? Thor blew, I will slay them.

- _No_, Loki said, taking his arm, you do not know what they are, who they are, and where they come from.

- After the crash of the ship, I think I have my own ideas ... They are coming to get it.

- To get what?

- That thing in the ship.

- _The thing ... _

Loki looked down a few seconds.

- You have to raise the alert again, we have no choice.

- Your Kingdom or your mother, you'll have to choose. Take her to the Bifrost now, I look after them.

- Leaving you, _unattended_? asked Thor with a quite le aggressive voice.

- Time is running out, guide mother through the city, together, Loki replied, leaving his mother's arms.

- Let's go, he said, taking her against him.

Frigga watched with wide eyes.

- Go where?

- _Far._

Thor was looking balefully at Loki. A wicked smile curled at the edge of his lips.

- The observatory is not far. I will stop them.

- You say you can. How about me?

There was an infamous scream, inhuman.

- Save her, you can do it. Well, out of the two of us which one can actually fly? You. I beg you. I will join you, then.

"I'm leaving with her. Are you satisfied?"

" Satisfaction isn't in my nature, _brother_."

In a second, Thor had disappeared with his mother. What would happen?

What was happening?

Loki marched, fearlessly confronting his enemies, one step, then two. The dagger to his waist was not intimidating. He had no weapon, nothing to face them. But when Thor mentioned the ship and that powerful energy that took his arm the day before, Loki knew he was exposed to a great danger. But who was the real danger, between the fool and the invader? The creatures were all together : the same creatures he had seen, when he was a child in the books of his mother. But they could not exist. _Legends _... However.

- What are you looking for? he simply asked , joining hands.

There was a the soft whisper of a strange voice. The soldiers turned to see the man, their infamous masks hide their faces and emaciated bodies were black. Their big soulless eyes scrutinized the unfortunate promised heir to the throne ... A ghost throne.

"_A diversion_" he said to himself "_This pleases me_."

- Or should I say... Who are you?

There were shootings, gunfire, and those weapons he had never seen before. Then, a red and glowing halo had surrounded his body and flesh. The bullets did not reach him, he was like totally protected.

Loki had understood.

He was becoming unstoppable.

Invulnerable.

He put his finger to his own lips.

- Calm down. What do you want?

Their language sounded awful.

- What you are saying now seems damn interesting, but I do not understand a word you say.

- _The Ether is calling us. _

There was another sound. Now he could understand.

- _Wrong target_, said one of them, it is not the Queen! It's him ! The Ether is inside of him !

_"... The Queen?" _ he squinted.

- What will you do to her ? he asked by moving backwards.

- Take him!

Loki moved away to go to one of the towers and raise the alert. He began to run towards the large terraces and steps coming out of the palace, the spiral staircase glancing behind him. He finally came to the bells and looked at the guards, asleep.

Such a regrettable mistake.

_Then we could hear the alarm again, through Asgard. _

Loki could see through the window his father's empire. He saw the rival troops : they were walking to the Bifrost. He slowly turned: there were monsters, they had arrived at the top of the tower. He staggered backwards to the window. Loki was trapped. He wished to be an illusion to turn into smoke.

"Why aren't you here?"

"You better save her, because you have not been able to save me."

_- The Ether is calling us. _

_- The Ether awakes us. _

- Take him to **Malekith**.

They talked in their strange language ...

- We got him ! said a loud voice, he's down with _us _!

The soldiers turned, glancing down the stairs. Loki broke into a sprint. He passed through the faded illusion . He knew this palace.

_"I must tell them . I have to come before the beasts. "_

Thor stopped walking .

- At last, _the alert_, he said, watching the distant palace , Loki is no slouch when it comes to create unique strategies... Maybe he's...

" Sincere ..."

- Can you hear that? asked Frigga .

There were regular footsteps . There were members of the military led the march bearing helmets and weapons symbolizing the _dark elves _power . It was more noisy, more present and opressive. From there, Frigga was the first and the only one to see them. Threatening and frightful enemies were close .

- Let's go , my son.

Her voice was broken. As if she knew. They turned to the observatory. They still had time.

- We will activate the Bifrost. You're coming to Midgard with me.

- _This is madness! _

- Probably.

Then, the guards of Asgard abandoned observatory. Sif and Fandral were here.

- _Thor! _

- What is going on ?

- But...

- Your Majesty...

- What are you doing? asked Fandral.

- A crime of treason. Enemy troops arrive. She must go.

- _But _...

- Are you with me or against me, _my friend?_

Fandral seemed desperate and Sif already gave the order to withdraw the guards to let them pass.

- Why do they come to the Bifrost? They do not need the bridge, they came from somewhere else!

- Maybe they want something else, murmured Sif.

- _What do you mean?_

- And if they wanted the Queen?

Thor froze. There was a heavy silence.

- _Soldiers_! Thor roared leaving Frigga, defend the city! The enemy is coming!

- _At your orders._

" Where are you Loki?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter **six :** _Fools and kings_

Thor held his hammer in his right hand. The soldiers were close now. They paused in the shade of the bridgeside. Then, they let one of them. He was different. His bright eyes were wormlike and flashed. The skin was deadly, and his pale hair was tied in a strange and imperial way. Immediately, Thor realized he had a powerful person in front of him, he squinted at the figure silhouetted.

- Surrender is not mine. It may be yours_. It is not too late. _

The creature suddenly stood up straight.

- Son of Odin, he whispered in a deep voice that gave chills, give **it **to me. I am here for _her_. I may spare your people ... _For now. _

Thor turned to his soldiers. His men knew: the fight was about to start.

- What do you want?

- Your mother has stolen something. _And it is mine. _

Thor's eyes became cold and heavy.

- It's a lie. Your ship landed here, and it came to us. My mother is innocent, _you fool! _

He came ahead fractionally and reversed again, held by Sif.

- Not now.

- She is with you. _We know it. _

There was a crash. The observatory was activated, the wheels turned. Thor smiled.

- You want her?

He rushed. thor had shot the hammer.

- You will never have her !

The soldiers charged upon the enemies. The deadly weapons of dark elves were so powerful. The shots rang out, and the men of Asgard fell thickly from the first. The target of Thor was clear: the _leader_. The Bifrost bridge was struck by a devastating impact. Thor had shot his mighty hammer against the floor. The shock was tremendous. In the swirl of battle, he could not see him anymore. Sif and Fandral moved with great speed and agility, disarming enemies who stood in their way. They were valiant but outnumbered. A silhouette appeared from nowhere. Thor fought so hard and so passionately.

" She is inside. Distract the son." Malekith whistled heading for the flames.

The beast was huge. Heavy feet, he approached the observatory. The guards had blocked his way. He raised them like feathers and broke their necks. Their faces burned as they fell dead. Too young soldiers ... who had not seen the horror of war.

- Where is the leader? yelled Thor to Sif.

- I don't know ! Thor we must beat a retreat ! _To the palace ! _

- No ! She is still inside !

_" Please... Mother... Leave. Leave alone to Midgard, I will follow you."_

The bright eyes of the beast dressed in armour were terrifying. Finally he found Thor. They looked each other for a few seconds. And then, their fight started.

Malekith walked inside. He was all alone, he didn't find her. There was nobody, not even a guard to stop him. The sword had been removed from its base. He kept on walking ... There was a brief schock. He turned and was startled. The sword nearly reached him. The way to Midgard was caught in a storm.

- Do not you dare enter my realm, _demon_.

- You have something that belongs to me, _woman_.

He froze.

- I feel it ... It is so close...

The dark elf king came to her, outstretched arm, and grabbed Frigga by the neck. The sword fell down at his feet, _suffocated_. Everything seemed to go so quickly. Malekith uttered a long loud piercing cry: his arm was perforated by a flying blade, and his eye pulled out. He stepped back, out of breath and the mother fell apart.

- We are leaving, hissed Loki to her mother, raising her abruptly.

She was suffocating, holding her own throat. They rushed ... Then the passage disappeared. Malekith had found the strength to drag the blade into its base. He couldn't breath, holding his arm. He yelled something they couldn't understand.

Outside, Thor held up the enemy. The dark giant was powerful, he was covered in blood and he could hear his heart beating. Stunned, he reeled. Mjöllnir was still there. He could feel all his strength in the head of the hammer. He saw his opponent moved back ... fading away. To the observatory.

_NO ! _

He shrieked, a silent primal scream, while several elves rushed at him. He fell on his knees. He turned and gave a powerful blow and started to chase him.

Inside the observatory, Loki had brandished his dagger.

- I'll keep him away from the sword. Active the bridge and go ahead to Earth.

- _And you? _

- Do not wait for me!

- I'm not leaving without you.

- Mother!

He rushed to the petrified enemy.

" It... It is you. I felt you."

Malekith smiled, vacilating between intense pain and _satisfaction_. Then, his powerful ally came. He had felt the Ether. The extraordinary power emanated from the man he had in front of him. He moved his hand, considering his wounded master.

- _You're hurt_.

- Let us retire. I can not absorb the Ether. Asgard is suffering.

Without a sound, Loki broke into a sprint to block the the big colossus. There was a sudden move, the fire burned out of control to his fist. He was about to stop him. And hurt him.

- _No!_

The scene seemed to last an eternity.

Out of breath.

- _MOTHER ! _

Loki's voice echoed in the observatory.

Thor saw _them _leaving the observatory. Malekith was toddling along the bridge , with the tall dark elf. Thor brandished his hammer, but the dark elves backed off to their ship. The hammer had just touched the tip of the huge helmet. He surged away, then returned in his hand, drawn by an invisible force. Fandral was breathless, Sif could barely stand up.

- They are leaving ! Fandral screamed.

- Catch them!

- There is just too many of them, Thor ! We can't !

- _I said "Catch them"! _

Thor rushed inside. His mother was a warrior ... She succeeded. _She... _

Her heart contracted so hard, he had to stop. There was a brief silence, he jumped back, his dying muscles were frozen. Loki was silently prostrated, his fingers were holding the hair of his lovely mother. His back raised, attacked with spasms. Slight seizures and sadness. The prince of the darkness and illusions could not hide anymore. Frigga's eyes were closed. A thin trickle of blood running down his lips.

- What have you done?

Loki did not move. Several seconds passed, he slowly turned to his brother. Then, Thor realized.

_It wasn't him. _

He held his hammer so hard that it penetrated his skin. The greatest rage climbed as grief became more unbearable. The guards had arrived.

- Traitor to the King!

- Traitor to his Kingdom!

They threw themselves on him.

Loki and her mother were seperated.

He said nothing.

Thor dropped to one knee: he caressed the forehead of her mother and carried her in his arms. He turned to the guards.

- Tell the king of Asgard her queen is dead.

He started walking slowly.

- How about him? asked a guard.

- It's all my fault.

Loki had spoken. His brother could not meet his gaze. He continued to walk up the outside of the observatory holding the goddess in his arms.

- Confessions?

- We'll take him to the palace.

- _You have to stop them_, 'he murmured.

There was a great sorrow in his voice, usually so confident and so sharp, like broken glass. Could he hear him? The guards were ready to stop him when a new shockwave exploded. The Ether was still protecting his _master_. They could not touch him. Thor stopped and turned towards his brother and looked at him.

- Watch him, he simply said in his hoarse voice, I am the only one who can make the right decision. The only one who can _touch _him.

- Shall we stay ? asked one of the guards.

- _Yes._

" I can't get any further than this. I can't go back to the start. It is just like they had destroy my heart and soul. My body may be strong , my body may be a weapon. But I'm out of energy and needs. The suffering is incredible, I've lost everything I had. I am so disintegrated. I was not ready for that, I will never be. No one can. Tears in the eyes of my father were even more terrible. He had never seemed so old, crumbling. So close to the end . I had to bring peace to the nine realms . And I was not even able to save her, to save you, _mother _ So I've placed the last flowers in your shiny hair. I've watched your coffin away, on the shores of the infinite river. Did you see all the faces of my compatriots, they were tortured. The divine boat was almost gone, followed by all the other soldiers of Asgard, dead for glory and for their queen. I've watchd your boat until the very end, I've praid your rebirth, I imagined you would swim to me. But arrows were fired, one by one in the dark. We could hear the mourners and the lament of the empire in the sky. _Melancholy_. and the boats caught fire. The soul of my mother returned to the stars in the heavens, where we could admire her for eternity , the Queen Frigga and her golden hair , my mother and her stories ... Forever . "

- Father, I implore all of you.

- No way !

- This is the only way ...

- They want the Ether, _right _? Then, let them come and get it!

- I told you... Loki ...

- That's enough!

Thor knew, this was not the right moment. The King sat on his throne,weakened by oldness and pain.

- You're not going anywhere. We are at war. You will have to defend the city, son.

- This creature will come back ! And this time he will attack _him _! And when he'll...

- However ! I'm expecting him, may the Asgardian people bleed, until the last drop !

_" You are an old man and a fool !" _echoed in Thor's head.

An awful memory.

The banishment.

- Loki's a prisoner now. But _they _will find him, obviously. They will kill him and take the Ether,out of his body and destroy everything we know ...

- Cease your dismal predictions. Our world has already experienced the horror of war. You're nothing but a child.

Thor did not answer.

- Loki will not leave. And _you_. Don't move. Who knows? Loki has always lied. No doubt he has killed your own mother! And you even arrive to believe in him...

- It's not him, murmured Thor.

- What ? You claim to know the thoughts of your enemy? I hoped you would lost your pride, your ego and selfish desires ...

Odin, the Allfather raised.

- I forbid you to leave the kingdom. Leave me alone, _now_.

He slowly sat.

He turned his back. It was over.

Thor bowed down, then left the great hall. He went away. He did not want to see anybody. Not even _him_.

"This is pure madness. He does not realize ... Loki is the key. Loki is the only one who can save Asgard, _despite himself_."

- _Thor_.

He stopped in his walk and turned on Sif. It was her. She still looked a bit moved by the ceremony, last night. Slowly, the moon rose in the starry sky... New stars.

- You're very busy, aren't you? I hope you don't mind...

She walked in his direction.

Of course it bothered him a bit, but he said nothing.

- It was such a beautiful tribute, she said, joining her hands, I ... _I'm _...

- Thank you.

He grabbed his hand, avoided eye contact

- Thank you for always being there for me. No matter what.

She smiled at him. Sif had always been such a beautiful woman.

- _No matter what_, he repeated.

Just like a flash. A revelation. He disfigured her for a long time without noticing it.

- Thor?

_" No matter what...Yes."_

- Thor?!

- _Sif_. I need your help.

He grabbed the young warrior's arm : she was quite surprised.

- Really ... ?

- Your help, and Fandral ... I do not know if ...

- He will follow until the very end, she said .

He paused . There was a long silence.

- What do you want ... ?

- _What I'm about to ask of you is treason of the Highest order . Will bring us success and failure exile shall mean our death . That Knew the energy creature was here , he can sense power icts . If we do nothing he will come for it again , this time aimed lay waste to all of Asgard ._

Sif listened closely. She nodded.

- _Are you serious? Do you trust him?_

- I don't. But the power is inside of him. Inside, yes. And there is only one person who knows about where they come from... I am sure he knows ...

_- Oh, Thor, no... Please, no, you don't..._

Thor held his breath.

- Oh yes I do ...

"_Tonight _, I will see _him_. He thinks I've betrayed. Now he's locked in the cells... But I'll release him... Tomorrow , Sif . Loki and I will go to field of the dark elves . We will give the Ether to the King, and Asgard will be out of danger. "

- He will not let you take this power. That's all he wants. He's devasted now but tomorrow's a new day.

- I know his desires better than you. What Loki doesn't know ... can't hurt him.

- He will know, she said, and he will kill you.

Thor smiled.

- _He will try_. But he loves this game way too much to stop it now.

He walked away, watched the sky of Asgard. It started to snow. It was so dam beautiful. He raised his arm, collected a few _snowflakes_.

- Are you ready?

- I can't say.

- I _can_.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter **seven :** _The last need_

_"You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars." _

Gary Allan

Thor knew what awaited him in the cells of Asgard, he perfectly knew what he was getting into. Loki would not accept his request since he didn't let him go after Frigga's death. He knew it because he felt his anger without the power to read minds. It was way too soon for him, but it it was a _special need_. He felt a little ashamed and truly desperate ...He has plumbed such depths. He came to the hall of Asgard, and then the cells, down the steps. He passed the guards and murderers. Loki was not very far. He just stood in front of the invisible shield, as he had to do a few days ago.

_An ocean of troubles. _

Loki was there, just in front of him. As if he knew he would come to him. He walked, slowly, hands in the back. Confident and cold.

- At least, you're there.

He seemed satisfied.

- I was wondering ... If you would come to reproach me what happened.

He bent over him.

- Come on. _I'm listening. _

- Loki, _enough_. No more illusions.

Loki opened his eyes. He looked down, and the clone disappeared. The cell changed, everything transformed to a mess : there was nothing but chaos. Thor noticed Loki at the far end of the room. He was lying there, barefoot and wild hair. He kept looking into emptiness, bloody wrists. He smiled.

- _Now you see me, brother. _

Thor stepped around the cell to watch him closer. He slowly knelt beside him. But the wall was still here, they could not touch.

He had never seen him that way.

- You think I've killed her, don't you ? I see it in your eyes.

He was ready to spit in his face. He clenched his fists.

- _No_.

Loki's eyes suddenly changed. He could not take his eyes off his brother.

- Do not lie to me, _please_.

- I'm not lying, I'm sorry but I'm not here to hold your hand.

They scrutinized.

- You came here to ask me something ...

- Our father said ...

- Your father.

There was a moment of silence, _again_.

- Our father Odin, he said, is convinced that Malekith wants to take the Ether. The Ether is that mad energy, locked inside your body. You shouldn't have touched this ship.

- I know.

Loki approached just like an evil snake.

- I feel this power, it devours me, every second, every minute. In my head, it is flowing in my veins.

He pointed to his head.

- I can no longer think ...

- I will relieve you of your burden. Tomorrow, you'll be free.

Loki squinted, then laughed.

- What if you were wrong?

- I don't. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you.

_"Again ... And again ..."_

- Always the same thing ... _But all of this _... It's just an excuse to hide the truth. You wanna save me, and you just can't stand this idea...

- Asgard may not survive long_. The dark elves._ Their weapons are superior to ours ... And they want you.

- I think I understood, he hissed, turning his head, I do not know ... Maybe I'll say _yes_...

- You have no choice.

- Oh really?

Loki turned to him. He licked his lower lip. The portrait of a broken future (?) _king_...

- Look how far you've fallen...

- Everybody's changing.

He straightened.

- Tomorrow will be here soon. Enjoy your last night.

- And where are we going, _exactly_?

- You'll take me **there**, he said.

- _There_, Loki repeated.

- You know where the dark elves come from. I know you've traveled a lot before attacking Midgard. _Remember? _

Loki took a deep breath.

- I need something, _in return._

- I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard, and I will grant it to you. Vengeance. And afterward, this cell.

"You already know I will betray you. Are you stupid? Are you that obsessed ? ... It is heartbreaking, as pathetic as my condition now."

- Vengeance, Loki said.

- Are you by my side?

Loki watched his wonderful blue eyes and briefly smiled.

They walked down the long corridors of the Royal Palace. Loki's hair turned extraordinary again, perfectly black like feathers of a proud raven. His leather coat fell was hidden by a dark cloak while the bright eyes of Thor watched for any early warning signs. The plan was set a few hours before and felt anguished. Thor walked faster. He was wearing a thin cloak too, covered his warrior face.

- I can't believe it ! All the guards left while the whole city shudders because of a gang of old ghosts!

- No time for joking. Be quiet ! Someone might hear you !

- Now you've tied me up, you do not want to listen to me... _A beast_, that's what you are.

Thor sighed.

- Sif and Fandral are waiting for us in the hall of the palace. The dawn breaks slowly. _Let's go._

They drifted by like shadows in the realm of the dead, Asgard was turning so dark ... Mourning and bruised, like a lonely bride.

- But before we go any further ...

Thor suddenly stopped him. He carried on the side, against the cold wall, Loki was kind of astonished !

- _Here?_ Now? he asked.

Thor raised the parts of his cloak and pulled out a metallic object. Loki did not have time to look down his own hands and examined his wrists. Then, he discovered a pair of heavy cuffs.

- I thought you liked tricks...

Loki held his breath. May his brother be cursed !

- I prefer my tricks than yours.

- However !

They continued to march until a large door. It was quite massive. Thor slowly approached and hissed a word in the dark.

- The mad guy is there.

- The mad guy? Loki murmured, with a clouded brow.

- A code name, explained Thor, I think it suits you very well.

Loki moved slowly, . Loki realised that Fandral and Sif were opening those huge doors. The door inside went off over the distance.

- The Bifrost is outside you know, Loki explained.

For a second, he turned into a younger Loki, like that pure man he was... _Before_. And then he was him again.

- The Bifrost, you say ? Thor wondered, _well_, brother. You're the God of mischief ! Couldn't you guess?

The two soldiers carefully watched Loki, arms crossed. They were kinda perplexed, which seemed to clearly entertain the prisoner ...

- Good evening, my dear friends.

- Faster, ordered Sif, leading Thor inside the great room, take him away from me.

Fandral switched to the side of Loki. He waited a little bit and raised his sword below is throat.

- You ...

- Me, simply repeated Loki with a hint of a smile.

- I know what you want, we all know... If you betray him ... I'll kill you.

He backed his sword, then let him pass.

- That is exactly why I want to betray him, he whispered.

_- Excuse me? _

- I said, what a beautiful day to run away with him !

Thor arrived in the middle of the room, facing the machine. It didn't change since the last time. The ship looked totally asleep. Loki suddenly stopped when he saw the of the gigantic ship.

- Do I understand ...

- Come on, are you scared? Thor asked, turning to Loki.

- Are you the pilot? That would scare me a lot.

Thor did not answer. He just moved towards the ship and sighed.

- Fandral, it's time.

- At your service, _my friend ! _

He saluted his partner, turned and disappeared into the palace. It was early in the morning.

- Here we go!

Thor looked at Sif. Their gazes crossed for a moment.

- Thank you.

The heart of Sif skipped a bit while Thor vanished now he were in the enemy ship. The heavy smell of smoke emanated from the inside, and it was way too dark. The browser was asleep. Thor ran his fingers against the buttons and levers.

- What an expert, commented Loki stretched his neck.

- _Shut up._

- Take your time, it's not as if we were betraying the King and Asgard.

Thor was focused. He looked carefully the features in the ship,his face was contorted.. Loki's comments bother him a lot and he hesitated to hit him here and now. Luckily, he had more important things to do.

- I'll fall asleep.

- Lonely pleasure in your cell, last night? _Too intense? _

The dashboard was not activated. He noticed the lights and blue diodes over his head.

- How strange it is, _now_, aren't you saying anything?

- If only you could tease me this way...

Thor seemed to be tired and the ship moved for the first time. He slowly rose in the air, from the ground, watched by Sif. Loki's eyes overflowed with excitement while the great ship was turning. There was a detonation. Sif dodged the enormous vessel large that broke the doors. They entered the palace and the throne room which was fortunately _empty_. The columns broke like glass.

- In case you hadn't realised, this palace will be mine, one day. So if you could avoid destroying it...

They were flying at high speed, awakening the guards barely recovered from the last attacks. From break of the day, the sun was rising on the kingdom. Thor and Loki had not seen it for a long time... The alarm rang again.

- I'm starting to get bored, this alarm is useless.

- _Watch out_, they're after us.

Loki looked behind.

- _Brother_, whatever you're doing, I suggest you do it faster.

- Are they close? asked Thor.

- Not yet.

- Where the hell do you think we are going, _tell me_? Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that! Flying around the city, smash it into everything in sight and everyone will see it! It's brilliant Thor!

Thor suddenly accelerated to a reckless rythm and Loki lost his grip. He was trying to check the royal ships, they were still after them. He felt a bit lost for a few seconds.

- We are coming... It's here.

- _No_, Loki replied, violently, it is not here !

- _Get out. _

Loki gasped: Thor pushed him out of the ship. He fell against the floor of the boat which was waiting, this was very fast but smaller. Fandral was flying the aircraft. He looked down upon him with a great disdain. The schock had been too great.

- Right on time, Thor commented.

After all, he was able to fly.

- As always! Fandral replied.

Fandral smiled, then turned to watch the approaching forces of Asgard.

- Come back, he whispered, _see you ! _

Fandral went over the edge and landed roughly on his feet, in another took over, and touched the iron lever. He turned, pursed lips.

-_ Guide me! _

- No, Loki cut, let me drive.

- I'm fed up !

He bent over him. He pressed against him, closely. Thor's body was always so warm. Loki held his breath.

- Enjoy the abuse...

- Shut up.

Loki grabbed the lever between his fingers. It was cold, their hands joined. He looked down for a few seconds, Loki could feel the hot breath of his dearest brother on his neck. _Chills_. The boat was faster. Loki was a prodigious pilot, of course. They approached the high mountains, passed just below the rocks. There was a moment of hesitation, Loki felt how adrenaline changed him. He suddenly braked and changed his direction.

- _What are you doing? _

They were headed toward the white stones of the mountains and hills surrounding Asgard.

- _Loki ... _

- We'll get there.

- You can't. We can't.

The gap was too thin and it was impossible to go inside. But it was too late. The schock had been way too great. It would soon be the end.

And _then _...

In an instant, they were gone, they magically disappeared or if they had passed an invisible door to another world.

Thor felt lighter, in a single second, his heart jumped and finally, the machine was landing. The ship hit the ground, a dull and thick sand was everywhere. Loki seemed so proud, he raised himself up to watch the reactions of his brother, disturbed by this strange phenomenon. Thor looked around. Here, the smell was unbearable, the atmosphere was heavily overburdened with iron. There were sandstorms too, a dirty gray sand swept away by the wind. No one could have lived here, there was nothing left but desolation and chaos. There was not a sound.

- Do not thank me, 'said Loki with a bad voice, these handcuffs are annoying...

- Nice try, Loki. _No way. _

- Your face is enough.

- _Where is he?_

The beating heart of Loki was fast now. He should continue to fly, but his heart ached ... He became so pale and almost collapsed.

- Thor...

- What?

- Take my place...

- Why? Already tired?

- I ask you to take my place, he said with a more aggressive voice.

Thor complied and Loki retreated, out of breath. He could no longer blink. His eyes, once so clear and translucent like a blade under the moonlight became darker than this world ...

_This dark world ... _

- What's wrong? Thor asked, _Loki_?

Loki sat. He would not dare to look at him, such a shame.

- He is not very far.

He turned to his brother, his eyes lost all the light : like a black storm in a disturbing hell.

- Malekith is _close_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter **eight :** _Playing chess_

Thor and Loki were still sailing. The shape of the ship was fine and slender just like a sly predator. Softly, they broke through dust and circumvented the edge of the rocks. The threatening peaks of the mountain chain that stretched away on all sides like an awful nightmare. Loki avoided eye contact with his brother, his two blackened eyes were strange. He did not even know about his pupils : they had spread over the entire surface of the eye. He blinke, one hand on his temple. His heart was beating faster and faster as Thor plunged into this unknown world.

- You do not feel well, don't you? asked Thor.

- I'm fine, 'said Loki.

- It's the energy, isn't it?

Loki sat quietly.

- _Yes_, he said.

- That's what he wants, and that's what he'll get.

- I do not know if it's a good idea, 'said Loki looking around despite the pains, I could do so many things with that power inside ... I could even start now?...

- _You can't._

- No offense, my dear brother, if I wanted to destroy those handcuffs, remember that I will.

Suddenly, Loki writhed in pain and fell apart on the little aircraft' floor, he clutched his stomach. He coughed a lot , he couldn't breathe at all. The bloodstains on the floor of the boat were growing. Then, each of them detached from the surface, one by one just like dust ... _particles_. They seemed to indicate a path to follow. Loki gently stood up , out of breath and his eyes were clear.

Thor carefully looked at him.

However, it was kind of useless to hide his fears without any conviction, he truly bothered.

What if Malekith wanted to destroy his life ? All he wanted was _chaos_.

Those creature could do worst, they were disgusting. He could remember how their brothers were bleeding hard. He was focused on the plain under his eyes, it was empty to death, more than anything he knew until this moment. The majestic cliffs were still desertic.

- We'll land here, said Thor, we would find a place to rest and leave this world if the negociations...

- Oh, you really want to negociate? cut Loki , they'll not look for negociation with you, and it is definitly not your thing...

- You have a better idea, _that's it_?

- He will find the Ether back, Loki said, and once he'll have _it_, he will kill us so easily. Well, he will...

_"Try."_

- What are we gonna do? It seems you already know.

There was a rumbling sound then, nothingness. The sand blown by the wind, far away. The two brothers could see the huge ship, it was incredible how it was massive and overwhelming. It was so much more impressive. The ship was slowly moving, producing a long cry of beast. They shall stay on a side.

- _Let's land here now_, Loki ordered.

- It's the same ship we have seen in Asgard, _the last time_.

The vision of her laying mother, in the arms of Loki came back to him like a flashing light.

- Malekith knows I'm here. He felt it. _We can't run and hide, he'll come to us..._

- We will not give him the Aether on a silver platter. I will destroy him.

- That is why I have a plan.

- Really?

At least, Thor was astonished while the ship was on the dusty floor, motionless.

_- Is it the thunder I can hear now, or my mischief? _

The gigantic vessel was flying empty and lonely in the mountains of the dark kingdom. Dark elves were silently ready and aligned like spectrum in a day with no night, a night with no day out of space and time. The great ruler coud not move, erased and hurt. He lay in a sarcophage, half raised next to his tall guardian, the infernal soldier - _unbreakable_. Malekith was like asleep, _unconscious_. Suddenly, he raised his arm. Black branches which hide his face retired and his blind eye opened. He turned his head to his dark ally.

- Stop moving. Don't go to Asgard.

_" Why?"_

- The Aether came home.

_"Came home..."_

- It's here. _The Ether is here._

He smiled, like a sharping blade, his teeth were atrocious. He stood up, still weak. His arm was covered by atrocious wounds : he had not recovered yet.

- The thief is _here_.

The large flying object had landed. A hurricane of dust swept everything in its path, brave and deadly. Malekith came out, followed by his men or creatures. They marched. They all stopped. A silhouette, a shape was there, in the middle of the plain. We could distinguishIt his hair and his two shoulders. He was walking to the silent ship. He even seemed to bear _something _in his strong arms, or _someone_. Lifeless, drained, Loki was still immobile, held by his brother. He was looking at him. There was a coldness in those eyes. Not an ounce of heart.

He stayed a few meters away from the enemy troops: they were ordered to stay calm.

- Malekith, he yelled, here is your due ! I've let my all-mighty hammer to my father, Odin, your worst nightmare.

There was a long silence.

- See what I have for you, and let's stop those useless fights ...

This time, the dark elves had retired to let the dark emperor pass. He walked slowly, still weakened. The expressionless masks of the dark elves were black. Thor remembered how they killed his men one by one, the Asgardian soldiers ...

- _Betrayal?_ he asked.

- His treason, he is dying. Hurry up, and do not come to Asgard anymore. And about this traitor ...

He stopped.

" Do what you want."

He moved away from his brother. There was a brief moment of hesitation, Loki's eyes were closed and his eyelids were so pale, as if he had been swept by the kiss of death.

- You are so naive, _Odinson, _to believe such an absurdity. Once the Ether will be mine again, the night will fall on Asgard and the nine realms.

Thor stopped walking. He turned. He recognized the atrocious beast on the other side. His silhouette was indeed great.

- Naive?

- _Naive_.

Malekith reached out. Loki rose into the air. His arms were flying, his floating hair in the icy air of the plains was even darker. He couldn't feel this nice breeze while his mouth opened. The flow of the Aether escaped slowly, out of his body : red particles were dancing as a supernatural cloud. Thor's eyes were shaking, his hear was palpitating hard. The show was frightening.

_" Faster."_

_" Come on..."_

The power of Malekith stumbled out of his body into the darkness. He was losing a black and dangerous blood, Loki did not move, suspended above the ground... _Finally_, the last dust of Aether was gone.

His body slowly rested on the ground.

_- Loki! _

He finally opened his eyes.

In a fraction of a second, Loki turned, arm forward: he clenched fingers to the invisible and mythical hammer of Thor, the majestic _Mjöllnir _appeared from nowhere. The green halo vanished in an instant. Thor attracted it : his divine weapon came into his hand. He wanted to reach Malekith first : it was now or never: the _Aether _did not move, the chief was weak and the dark elves stepped back.

Loki straightened. It was painful. He felt weak ... He watched his own hands, he was speechless. He took two daggers from his leather coat.

Thor sprang through the air. He was about to to deliver the ultimate fatal knockdown when the huge protector Malekith interposed. There was a sudden shock wave and Thor was thrown against the rocks, on the other side of the plain. Loki held his breath: now he was surrounded. He looked at his brother.

Malekith lifted his arms, the Aether penetrated him so quickly, his face was distorted by power.

Thor stood up and rushed to the dark soldier.

Malekith sustained the power of the Aether.

_It was over. _

_They had lost. _

"_Kill him_"

The voice of Malekith was more atrocious and merciless now his energy was back again. The soldier nodded and walked to Thor. A bloody slit on his beautiful warrior's face. The king retreated to the ship. He had lost his weakness ... Loki saw how we walked away but he heard the screams of pain : it was his brother, caught in the heart of the fight. The dark elves opened hostilities: Loki was fighting, quick and agile. Each of his movements was particular, with great precision. Elves fell, they were tired and Malekith was gone now. They had to follow him. However about those two brothers... The other elves had joined Malekith.

There was no time to lose.

Loki picked up a gun left by a fallen elf. It was still blinking.

Thor wrecked against the rocks. His sight was blurred, everything was so abstract around him. His hammer was not strong enough. _He was not strong enough. _

The great beast was prepared to finish him. He approached as a predator, he wanted supplication but it was not in the nature of a god.

The thundering Thor was dying.

_"I'm just a child and an idiot. And I'm leaving. I didn't succeed."_

The great beast was frozen. He could not return. In his back, there was a gun right into his disgusting and black skin. He fell on his knees. The weapon devoured his essence and destroyed his body. Somewhat, the weapon broke his energy. Loki was behind his back. He slowly walked around, while the body was decomposing.

He glanced back at him over his left shoulder and realized that the ship faded away.

- _Thor_...

Loki threw himself on Thor, he withdrew the shattered rocks.

- You should be ashamed.

He touched him.

- _Thor_...?

He didn't open his eyes.

- Don't make me wait, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Thor coughed. Loki clenched his fingers.

- It's enough, you've slept for too long, _princess_, Malekith is gone.

- _Gone_...And...The Ether?

- Gone.

He tried to put himself back on his feet. But it was impossible. He devoted all his strength, Loki helped him to strand straight. Both of them were walking throughout the core of the sandstorm.

- We can't stay here, you have to return to Asgard. Malekith is powerful now, go and protect your land.

- What are you doing?

- What?

- Why do you help me?

Loki did not answer.

Loki ne répondit pas.

- Are you mad?

- _Possibly_.

A wicked smile apperaed but Thor was about to faint. He was bleeding and could not be steady on his feet. He guided him.

_"Then, what will you do, all-mighty Thor? You look like a boneless buffon..."_

Loki was breathless. He came up through the plain. The Asgardian ship was still far away, hidden in a valley. Then... Loki felt a slight breeze. It was unusual. It was soft and delicate. From another world. Softer than others. He stopped walking, and fell against the sand. He looked around.

He slowly raised his hand. He moved his fingers: they _disappeared_.

Loki pulled back.

- _Thor_...

He panicked and shook him.

- Thor !

He slapped him in the face.

- Oh, Thor don't let me slap your face, one more time, it was pretty exciting... Look !

Alright. The beast was indeed asleep ... Concern was growning and Loki approached his hand again, in the air. His hand just vanished, he felt a strange sensation again and waited for a few minutes. Then, carefully, he noticed something even more strange.

His hand was wet.

_Rain...?_

- A door, _here_? I didn't know...

He looked satisfied.

"I do not know what will happen for sure..."

Thor and Loki passed the strange door. This time, the day had vanished. It was even darker, in fact it was a summer night. Loki started back.

- _Freaks !_

The man who yelled was driving his car. It was raining for sure. Loki's heart was about to explode. He knew those things. He looked up the big clock next to the river and a great palace. It was a nice place, _indeed_. But he had to help him. They were in the middle of the bridge. Loki moved on the side. Men and women in the streets were afraid.

- Midgard, I couldn't have dreamed for anything better...

- _Excuse me?_

Loki turned back and looked at this person. The young woman drew away. She held a jacket upon his head to protect herself from the rain.

- You're stylish, but you could be a little nicer, I suppose.

Loki peered at the person.

- I...I know you, _hm_?

The girl turned her eyes on Thor, laid down on the wet floor.

- Thor ! oh no, I can't believe this, it's...It's Thor ! He looks awful... I'll call an ambulance, okay?

She patted his cheeks.

Loki stood up, he was silent.

- Who are you?

- _Eh_... You ! Who the hell are you?

The young woman seized his phone out of her pocket.

- You're impolite...Wait.

She hesitated a few seconds.

- Are you his bro?

The girl poked his shoulder, Loki was somewhat annoyed.

- _God_, I wouldn't be surprised.

Who was this woman? How could she know? Loki knew he was in danger. He caressed Thor's hair for a few seconds. He had to escape.

- Yes, we're up the stairs of the parliament station on the bridge. Ten minutes? Alright. Hurry up, he looks really bad !

She cut the connection and raised an eyebrow.

- Didn't you wanna kill him the last time?

- _Who the hell are you? _

She sighed and held out a hand.

- _Darcy_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter **nine :** _Curious coincidence_

Loki was quiet. He stayed by his brother's side, he was still asleep, stuck in a dreamless sleep. He was transfused, he looked peaceful. Loki was truly bored, and he had no faith in those _healers_. They were all very suspicious of his intentions and they did not even take care of the armor of Thor. He noticed their accusing glances, sometimes he remembered the tragic incident and the _avengers_. He briefly thought about the S.H.I.E.L.D and sighed.

_"Maybe I should go away now ... But I still need him. Especially because ..." _

- _Loki! _

He turned, this woman was very bizarre and annoyed him. What was her name?... Oh, yes. _Darcy._

- I've found better clothes. More, casual _you know_.

- This is a three-piece suit?

- _No _... I ...Theer's a coat, a shirt and ...

- It's not very _distinguished_.

- Order people to kneel before you, it's not very distinguished either.

She frowned and dropped the clothes.

- I do not know how to react, Darcy said slowly, you're a _murderer _anyway.

- _Pretend I'm not_.

Darcy froze and shuddered for a few seconds, then she watched Thor.

- He is looking a little better. The doctor told me he will wake up in the morning.

- It's you, _then_?

- _Me?_ Darcy replied, putting a hand to her chest.

- _Yes_. The girl he's watching from the stars in the sky. You're the one he wants.

There was a deep disregard in his voice that Darcy noticed. She was embarrassed and hesitated to stop the conversation. She suddenly grabbed his bag to take a cheap sandwich with cheddar and salad.

- _Me_, are you serious? I would have bet on Jane !

- _Jane_...

- She'll come today, I'm surprised he didn't talk about her.

- So that's her name, Loki finished, crossing his arms.

He looked down at the clothes.

- I'll get dressed, he interrupted.

- Alright ...

Darcy was eating like a pig while Loki stood up. Then, the door opened. A small woman entered, she had wonderful hair. She was wearing a light scarf around her neck: she was breathless and had large eyes. Loki stopped walking. He looked at the woman for long seconds. Nothing happened, then stepped back. He recognized Dr. Selvig. The man retained a cry of horror.

- _Darcy_! he yelled, Darcy, why didn't you tell me before! Call the police now, the police, the S.H.I.E.L.D, asylum and firemen !

He pointed to him, Loki blinked and smiled.

- _Erik Selvig..._ I think you wouldn't choose better words to express your pleasure to see me.

- What is he doing here? Erik roars.

- Calm down, said the woman who had just arrived.

She looked at Loki for a few seconds and slowly walked to the bed. She sat next to him.

- I just can't believe it ... _It's him_.

She put a hand against his forehead.

- _I ... I really wanna slap him_. All this time without a simple vital sign !

- _At least, he came back_, Darcy said, full mouth.

- It just seems all of you can't realize how this man is dangerous, added Erik Selvig.

He was trying to stay away from him, as far as possible !

- We do, Jane said, who knows_. Maybe he did it_...

- I do not know, Darcy cut, he looked ...

She swallowed and finished the sandwich.

- He seemed to worry about him when I found them.

- ...Mentally ill, hissed Erik Selvig.

Loki looked down.

- If I were not here to save your friend, he would have been dead now. A new evil will spread on Earth. And this time, be sure it is not me. _I envy them... _

- A new evil, replied Jane. What if our researches... Had a link with this?

- _Oh no_. No…

- What? asked Loki.

- Jane is working on a new phenomenon. Since Thor has left, she has worked everyday on many dimensions, quantum physics and energy oscillations, and bullshit like that.

Darcy dried her hands.

- Excellent idea, Dr. Selvig said, tell him about everything ! Don't you see he is lying ? He will kill us !

- I highly doubt this will happen, my dear Erik. _Unfortunately._

- Really? _And why? _

- Because I lost my powers.

Jane looked at him. Selvig clapped his hands.

- _Sublime_, 'he said, he is the best liar in the universe!

- I'm serious.

He joined his hands.

- No matter what you are working on, know that something is coming. A deadly storm. Soldiers from the shadows... They will take everything in their path. And if you do not help us, you will all sink ...

He approached Jane. His heavy footsteps were clacking on the hospital floor.

- And if I have to hurt you, I will. _Obviously_.

He smiled and the young woman stopped breathing.

- I will do everything to save my brother.

- Because you need him for now, whispered Selvig.

Loki looked at him. He was still insane. Jane Foster looked down. She never wanted to notice that look again. He stepped back.

- You cannot imagine what I've done for him.

He watched the clothes he had to wear.

- I'm going to get dressed now.

He went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Dr. Selvig ran a hand against the shoulder of Darcy.

- Don't protect him, he stressed, this man is crazy.

- I do not know...

- He has killed a hell of a lot of people... Innocent people, just like us.

- _Hm _...

- If only Thor was awake, he could tell you all about what Loki did.

- _Loki _...

Dr. Selvig started. Thor murmured something else under his breath, eyes closed. Jane Foster rushed upon him. She touched his wrists.

- _Thor! _

- _Ah! _

Darcy almost fell off her chair. They surrounded him as if he were a strange beast.

- Let him breathe, Jane said

He tried to say something, his dry lips moved but he could not lift his eyelids. He moved slowly.

- All is well.

Finally, he looked at her. He frowned while she caressed his cheek.

- _Jane _... Is that you?

Jane nodded, her eyes were sparkling and she smiled.

- Why are you here?

He turned his head.

- _My friends ... _

He looked around.

- Where is Loki? he asked.

- He'll be back, no worry. You're in Midgard now, and...

- _Midgard!_

He rose quickly, it was very sudden. As if he had regained his godly strength in a few seconds.

- We are on Earth. _How?_ Loki. Do not him unattended ... I ...

There was the sound of a door. Loki left the bathroom. He wore a slightly unbuttoned white shirt tucked into pants. He was tall and slender. His blue eyes stopped upon his brother. He froze and sighed. He noticed the closeness between Jane and Thor.

- I'm disappointed, I hope you would never wake up actually.

- You're still here ...

- _Of course I am. _

Thor took a deep breath. What kinds of games were these? What if he wanted to come back?

By his side?

Was it the same Loki that faced him during their games so many years ago?

No. _Of course not. _

This Loki never existed. A fading illusion.

- _Thor? _

He turned to Dr. Selvig.

- What the hell? Thor ! Loki is still free? And you, you''ve decided to take a walk to Midgard ...

- He did not tell you?

- Oh he vaguely talked, but he did not say anything interesting.

- We are in great danger, said Thor.

Loki crossed his arms, victorious and smiling.

- This is actually what I said ...

_- Oh you ... _

- Loki, I beg you. They are my friends.

- Forgive me, I have not seen a starry shield yet... No flambing armor ... No green monster.

- About green monsters ...

- _Shut up. _

Thor took his head in his hands, Jane helped him to recover, but he did not require any assistance.

- We need to find someone here.

- So that's why you came back, in the end?

Jane looked her over a long moment in silence. Loki raised an eyebrow.

- Was it just a coincidence? A ridiculous chance?

- Be quiet, Jane...

- Darcy! Leave us alone ! All of you !

- I cannot stay unattended, Loki replied, raising his finger.

She bit her lip. She was angry now

- Jane, Thor replied, I've been watching you since the stars. Every day, every night. I couldn't help thinking of you.

"And when you touched me, _Thor_? And when you were obsessed by me, did you think about Jane?"

- ... Everything had become so hard ... But I hoped this day would come very soon. Otherwise. In a safer world. But everything is dangerous ...

"I can be very dangerous too."

Jane stared at him. What could she say? She said nothing. At that moment, the door opened. The two nurses came in the room. The first one sighed and stopped, w atching Thor.

- _Ah_, the tall man with the hammer is awake.

She touched the transfusions.

- My hammer, he hissed.

- You did not want to leave it. You dropped it while you were sleeping.

- Where is it? he asked, aggressive.

She pointed her finger at the ground, next to the bed. The Mjöllnir was well placed, proudly waiting for his master. Thor realized about the pipes which were connected to his blood. He held his breath, ready to hit the nurse and everything in this room but Jane stopped him.

- Please, stay calm.

- I know those _things_, Thor explained, during my banishment...They've tried to take my blood !

- I know, but I can tell you that it is good for you.

Thor clenched his fists. He felt the blood pumping in. Loki refrained from laughing.

- He who laughs last, laughs best, Selvig said.

- You have a real grudge against me, am I right ? _But you have heart. _You'll forgive me.

- Oh no !

He ran away.

- Not this time you creepy fool !

The other nurse slipped behind him and apologized. There was another patient, hidden behind a sheet. A second they had forgotten. Darcy stood up, stretched her neck. The curtain was pulled.

- Oh my God, she whispered.

The first nurse disappeared. The second followed her.

- Do you think he heard something endangering? Darcy asked to Jane.

- I do not know ...

Loki turned pale. He turned to the door.

- I should go and tell them. We do not stay here. Thor and I have important things to do.

- Nice try, Selvig said, but I do not think he will agree. You said it yourself. We can not leave you alone.

They looked at each other for a long time.

_Rage_.

- We need our guardian, Thor said with a loud voice.

Jane tried to calm his enthusiasm he was talking way too loud and the other patient was reading a book. He raised his head for a few seconds.

- Our guardian Heimdall disappeared. We can not go anywhere without him. We need him , and he is here, in Midgard. Asgard is threatened. It is only the first target of Malekith ..

- _Malekith? _

- An emperor. He will destroy everything... The tree of Ygdrasill ... will never see the sun again.

The patient screwed his eyes, and watched Thor.

- Excuse me? You've just talked about _Ygdrasill_. This is the name of a tree in the book I'm reading. Does it really exist?

He pointed his own book called _The secret of the Valkyries_. Thor's heart raced hard. He sat up violently, removed his transfusions. No matter about the blood. He could not believe it.

- Heimdall! he cried, Heimdall , it's you !

The book slipped and fell to the floor. It was him. His black skin was smooth and his big yellow eyes had lost their lustre. Was it really him? Or someone else?

What if he...

Had forgotten everything?

- Thor! Jane said, shh ! Nurses will come back ! Stay calm for God's sake, Loki is still an enemy here !

- _Oh ... really? _

Loki looked down.

- Heimdall, repeated the man in the bed, _Heimdall _... that name ... It's so far away. As a past life.

- Heimdall, you forgot it. I can't believe it...

He straightened. The lively and quick smile that had appeared vanished.

- Only you can help us ...

- Thor, just give you. Can't you see he can't remember ? You must go to Asgard, and face Malekith, _alone_.

Loki was closer now.

Heimdall turned towards Loki and sat up. He blinked twice, then refrained from uttering a cry of rage. He rushed to Loki, hold his throat and strangled like his eagle's claw against the scale of the snake.

- _You! _

- Heimdall!

Thor tried to separate the two men.

- What are you doing?

- That's him, Thor. It's all his fault.

Loki caressed his own throat,, out of breath and he sweat.

- What does it mean? asked Loki.

- _Enough_, said Thor, you know. Tell me. Tell me everything. How could you erase his memory?

- He didn't expect it for once, Heimdall said, too bad for him, I'm not one of his puppets ...

Heimdall became colder, but his eyes were burning.

The fire of the real piercing eye of the guardian of Asgard.

- Excuse me?

It was Darcy.

- Can you tell us what is actually happening? I'm about to explode.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter **ten :** _The memory_

"Some things, once you do, they can never be undone."

"It was nearly the end of the day. I stared up the horizon for a long time. Something supernatural approaching and enveloping us. I felt it in the air and I could see it in the stars. Just like a comet that pierces the cosmos. I saw it , such as the warm coat of the night. The nights that never end . My hands gripped the sword. I was watching your troops , Thor. All you wanted was peace in the nine realms. Your father must be proud of you , you know. The throne would suit you so well ...

I activated the Bifrost . The men returned, they were victorious. I could see joy in their eyes, but my joy was different , like a cold wind. All those soldiers do not feel . They went so close to me . So many times, in my life keeper , I envied the people of Asgard and its soldiers. But I what could I do to observe the sky again ... From the highest of all the heavens .

Then I've noticed something.

- Do you still don't understand, Loki? Despite the time that has passed. Despite the punishment. Little Loki never learns.

I did not turn around to look at him, I knew he was close.

- Your star is not shining anymore.

- What about yours, Heimdall? I can see it disappear into dust.

I did not move. I just turned my head and watched him. He always had the same eyes. He looked bravest this time. In my opinion, Thor - everything was already planned. That muzzle you gave him was nothing but a lovely mask to hide his creepy smile.

Loki had won.

- Do you miss Midgard? I saw everything about your trip.

- It was fun. But I don't care anymore.

- Really?

He came in front of me. He had no weapon, his posture was not threatening. I could neutralize him if I wanted to, but this is not what happened. This conversation was relatively calm. My sword was in my hands. I had only one thing to do to cut his throat.

But I had not received any order from the King. I looked at his eyes, and his hands clasped behind his back. It was not the attitude of a loser, oh no. It was the attitude of a person who got exactly what he wanted.

- Let me guess ... What you want is Asgard? Always Asgard... The men of the sky will no obey your rules , no more than the men on Earth. Everything could be so easy for you, Loki. Everything would have been easier if you had realized that hunting throne was the perfect way to keep it away from you.

- _Enough_, Loki cut, I do not need to hear you.

- And yet ...

- It's too late . I must go.

I did not know how to react. Maybe it was just a dream? Did he ask me, _really_? He thought for a second that I was kneel and obey?

- I were made to protect Asgard and the nine realms. I will not let you leave your prison of glass, _prince_. Go back to your cell and I will ignore what just happened.

Loki joined hands again. He seemed bothered by what I told him . I looked up the ocean of stars. I was the lighthouse. Something caught my attention. Loki 's eyes narrowed . He looked at me , _confused_.

- Loki, go now. If you don't, I will hurt you then.

- I'd like to see this ...

- The enemy will come soon.

Loki turned his head. He saw nothing , because he could not read the greatness of the universe, he could not observe or watch. Nobody knows how to look at the stars now.

- Well played. I would have done the same thing.

There was a distant explosion. I turned toward him, this was a huge mistake. I left the base of the sword, I approached more. There was a ship that I knew , I've seen it for the first time such a long time ago. So long that I could not remember ... It was blurry. But it was very powerful.

It was what I felt.

My heart jumped.

The sword had been removed from the base.

- You can't stop me.

- Loki, give it to me.

I had to do it faster, no more time to lose. Asgard was threatened.

- Where are you going? You will lose everything in Midgard.

- Anywhere is better than here.

He threw himself at me, I avoided the sword. He wanted me to plant me, tearing my insides . But I could do it. It was fast, but the door was still opened to Midgard. Long seconds passed. I managed to fight. But the green cloud had evaporated. Where was he? I still had time ...

_"It is time to leave the stars, dear guardian ..."_

I felt his hands around me. Suddenly he pushed me to the passage. I can remember, I was falling. I looked up at the sky, I could not close them. I stretched an arm to the sun but there was nothing ... Everything left. Disintegrated. Like sand.

I woke up.

I forgot everything.

It was enough to see his face and remember.

Perhaps he had thought he would escape my wrath?

Once again, Loki has escaped ... "

Thor turned to Loki.

- You fool ...

It was ready to hit him in the face and strangle him. He deserved all the suffering in the world. And even torture.

- It's your fault. It's all yoru fault.

- I wanted to have the Bifrost for me, Loki quickly said, I wanted to escape from Asgard. And then ... I knew for the ship. It was the perfect opportunity to escape. But ... something happened. Something I did not expect ...

"I didn't expect that the easy way would disgust me this way." he thought.

- Your words are nothing. I do not wanna hear you. Heimdall, let's return to Asgard. Put Loki in a cell.

Heimdall sighed.

- If only it was that simple ...

- _What? _

Loki got away. Darcy was concentrated. She tried to understand everything.

- We can't open the Bifrost from here 'said Heimdall, I can't do it. But about that ... I need an opening.

- An opening? exclaimed Jane Foster.

- A convergence zone, Heimdall replied, oh I know Jane ... I already know what you will say.

He approached the girl and placed a benevolent hand on his shoulder. Loki sat on a chair, next to Dr. Selvig.

- You are a very clever woman, he continued, we are so rare to know about the secrets of the convergence ...

- Wait... You say that...

Heimdall nodded.

- Your works are no fantasy, Jane.

Thor smiled, a bit excited.

Dr. Selvig immediately pointed the chair in which Loki was sit . He moved him away from the chair. Jane sat, she was hyperventilating.

- All my works are at the apartment, she explained , but to find convergence zone here, I will have to spend the night ... And the day after. I can not tell you that I will find something for sure...

- The stars told me that you will succeed , Jane .

Heimdall bowed. Jane was flattered . She smiled , glowing , as if the terrible betrayal of Loki was never revealed.

- Does this mean that we will spend the night in Midgard ?

Slowly, they all turned to Loki.

- _What _, why are you all looking at me like that? We must find a place to hide .

- A place to hide... Ahah...Why?

- Darcy! exclaimed Jane, Thor and Loki can't stay out. The S.H.I.E.L.D is going to hit us and I find it truly weird that they didn't notice they are already here with us.

- She's right, commented Selvig, I suggest that we would tie Loki in my closet at home. Thor could possibly sleep on the couch?

Jane Foster sighed.

- Am I the only one to stay serious here ? How about Heimdall?

- We could have fun right? Darcy proposed, it is true, it's been four years you didn't see each other and his brother will end up in jail. Maybe we could... Enjoy and celebrate?

- What you say is totally unappropriate and ridiculous, Jane said, Thor, go dress up. I'll tell the doctor, you should go now.

- Where is my armor? he asked.

- Your armor? Darcy hissed, oh no, you'll get dressed like your brother. Although I shall say ... I prefer when you're wearing a cape. It suits you like a God.

Heimdall moved, slowly.

- I'll not disturb you, 'he said, I'll wait here. Come here and get me when you'll have your opening door to the Bifrost, Jane.

- But, the apartment of Dr. Selvig is large enough to ...

- No, he said, I'm sorry. Thor should keep an eye on his brother ... Or I'll kill him right away.

- I don't need your threats.

- Loki, Thor cut off, just shut your mouth.

He gave him a withering look and sighed.

"No way, he can't stay here."

Dr. Selvig pointed his finger at Loki who observed his own apartment, his hands were behind his back.

- Such a charming place, he commented, it would be even better if you would just leave this room...

- You see, 'said Dr. Selvig to Darcy, he can't stay here.

- Where is he supposed to go then ? asked Darcy.

Loki was intrigued and raised his eyebrows.

- And you really want to lock myself in your bathroom? You know, I managed to escape a military base once. It ended very badly for everyone.

- Especially for you, Thor replied.

He pushed him like a kid.

Loki refrained from smiling, Thor noticed it. They looked eat each other for long seconds.

_"I have this feeling you're having fun in the end. As if you did expect everything."_

- But you're lucky, he said, I am not in my best form.

- How is that? Thor asked, turning to Jane, Darcy and Erik.

They held their breath.

- Oh, says Dr. Selvig lifting a finger, it's true! The powerful Loki has lost his powers ... That makes a lot of sense.

- You lost your powers? Thor asked.

He shook his head slowly, negatively.

- How creative you are.

- I assure you it is true. Anyway I do not care if you do not trust me . It's on your back if you don't.

" And if he was serious ? And if telling the truth? Oh no . This is not possible. This never happened . Why would this happen now?"

- I'm going out, exclaimed Darcy grabbing her purse .

- What? Jane screamed, back with an arms full of files , are you kidding me?

- Loki is right, if he wants to do something silly, no one could stop him anyway...

The man clasped his hands .

- I like her .

- Well, may he come with me, Darcy proposed , Thor too.

Jane Foster dropped her notes, one by one. Dr. Selvig rushed to pick up the work of her friend , he panicked.

- _Oh no, oh no ..._

- Come on, you must be joking...? asked Jane .

- Thor will protect me . And if Loki was caught once , then I'm not that worried.

Loki pouted .

- And where are you going?

- At the bar !

- I'm sorry Darcy, but I'll not leave you go with 'em.

The young woman immediatly stood up and grabbed both arms: the one of Loki and Thor's arm. She looked like a child she was smiling. Everything was so natural to her !

- Really? But it seems they want to come with me!

- I do not want to go, Thor said, I'm still a part of the S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. Is that the good name?

Dr. Selvig nodded.

- Finally a wise and sane person.

- But I want to go out.

Loki had spoken. His brother cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

- I knew better diversions, brother ...

- This is not a diversion. I'm curious. The last time I mingled with humans, they knelt before me. It did not last long, but it was pretty nice.

Thor glanced at Jane.

- Go with him, she said, disappearing into the other room.

A horrible mount of work awaited her.

- What? _That's it! _Selvig exclaimed angrily.

- Let's go now, added Darcy.

She opened the door.

- Come on! Come on, guys.

Thor and Loki looked at each other. Their clothes did not change the fact that they clearly did not belong to this world. Dr. Selvig grabbed Darcy by the shoulder and whispered. Then, they were in the street, the night was falling. It was a warm summernight, in the heart of London.

- Do you realize what you're doing?

- It's amazing, Loki whispered looking around.

- Listen to him, he enthuses like a real child...Until he will try to kill us.

- No, she said, putting his arm to Loki's waist.

The latter was a bit disconcerted. She delicacy touched her, as a prince, with some distinction.

- Let's drink a little and we'll see what the God of Mischief can do with a few beers in the guts.

- We grew up in Asgard, Thor added, I doubt you know what that means ...

- And what does it mean?

She attempted a smile.

- _Oh yes! _That's right ... You're the type to drink all night long, right?

She speeded and went underground to the subway. The two men stopped.

- What is it? asked Thor.

He could hear the rumbling ground.

- This is the signal that we have to hurry! Darcy lied.

Loki cast a sheepish look to Thor.

- If it is not me, he said, this girl will kill you.

- _Hm ..._


End file.
